El Tratamiento de Twilight (Twilight's Treatment Zehntacles)
by IcKarl
Summary: FIC ORIGINAL DE ZEHNTACLES Traducido por mi. Spike ya entrando en la adolescencia debe afrontar las sensaciones que esta trae consigo y Twilight como su amiga, su hermana y su familia decide ayudarle pero no de la forma mas correcta. Contenido sexual, quedan advertidos.
1. Buenas noches

_Disclaimer: Como dije este fic es original de Zehntacles busquenlo aqui y en sus otras redes por el mismo nombre._

_"Este es una fanfict sin fines de lucro creada solo para fines de entretenimiento. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Esta historia contiene contenido de naturaleza adulta y tiene lugar en una realidad alternativa de los personajes Twilight Sparkle y Spike como humanos (ambos personajes no son de mi propiedad). Por favor, apoya el show oficial.''_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Buenas noches**

Con el sol ocultándose y la luna resurgiendo a lo alto en el cielo nocturno estrellado que indicaba la hora de tomar un merecido descanso y recargar energías para la mañana siguiente.

La mayoría lo haría, puesto que no todos se encontraban descansando pues una linda joven de hermoso pelo púrpura con un mechón color rosa a través del mismo que no era muy alta estaba despierta a la luz de varias velas, leer sus libros y escribir sus pensamientos era una práctica normal de ella, por suerte no estaba obligada madrugar para abrir la biblioteca en que vivía. Los residentes que iban a llevarse algún libro, normalmente lo reservaban con tiempo de sobra, por lo que ella no se preocupaba mucho de las actividades diarias del edificio.

Así que ahí estaba Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la gran princesa Celestia, escribiendo nuevas ideas para combinaciones de hechizos, era toda una maestra en magia ya, siempre estaba dispuesta a encontrar nuevas habilidades para aprender, ahora trataba de ver si podía hacer algunos hechizos de su autoría combinando hechizos ya existentes.

Ya tenía como siete hechizos anotados, estaba segura de que funcionarían.

—Ahora vamos por el octavo ... ¿Me pregunto que funcionaria bien con la magia del agua? ¿La eólica? ¿De fuego? ¿Tal vez podría hacer algún hechizo de vapor? —mientras se imaginaba la idea de algún método de limpieza a vapor para la ropa, escuchó un pequeño sonido de goteo y alzó la vista.

—Aw, ¿ya se van a apagar? —una de las velas que utilizaba para leer estaba casi agotada, regando esperma por la mesa.

—Mejor voy y las remplazo ahora que puedo —tomó la vela apagando la pequeña llamarada que mantenía encendida evitando que algún resto de cera derretida cayera en sus preciados papeles. De pie se dirigió a las escaleras hasta su dormitorio en busca de un reemplazo.

Twilight ya llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir; una camiseta sin mangas amarilla y unos pantalones cortos de color púrpura que nunca se ponía a excepción de cuando iba a dormir, eran cómodos, casuales y fácil para caminar alrededor de su casa en la mañana, tarde o noche, justo como este momento, subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. La habitación estaba ya ocupada por supuesto por su fiel ayudante Spike acostado en su propia cama. Twilight se encontraba todavía en la adolescencia, pero era lo suficientemente responsable que no tenía ninguna dificultad al cuidar de la casa como si misma, además cuidar a su asistente, con la ayuda de este lo hacía mucho más fácil, cuidar a un niño en sus primeros años de adolescencia podía ser un poco molesto a veces, pero sin lugar a dudas ella era más feliz con él en su vida.

Twilight caminaba con la punta de sus pies por la habitación en busca de una nueva vela, se quejó mientras movía cosas por aquí y allá en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar su objetivo, pero fue en vano. ¿Por qué estaba tan mal organizada su habitación a veces? Si ella era en extremo organizada, en ese momento de la noche, esto sería beneficioso.

—¿Twilight, eres tú? —se quedó paralizada al oír la voz de Spike y se volteó a ver al chico de pelo verde frente a ella en el cuarto oscuro, arropado con una manta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Sí, soy yo Spike, lamento si te desperté —se disculpó pero Spike no parecía estar molesto.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no estaba dormido de todos modos. ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Velas —admitió con un poco de vergüenza por el chico de pelo verde que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, incluso hasta tarde en la noche.

—Están en el armario junto a tu cama, ¿quieres que te las lleve? —se ofreció.

—No, está bien, ya las tengo —respondió rápidamente, se acercó a la caja con un pequeño salto al caminar, buscó en el interior, por supuesto las velas estaban allí esperando por ella, tomó una y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Spike que se había recostado de nuevo, se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

—Sí —Spike admitió. Era un problema que había tenido desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando era más joven Spike solía dormirse casi siempre a una determinada hora y se levantaba muy temprano al día siguiente, pero a medida que crecía estaba teniendo el hábito de ir a la cama más tarde y más tarde, ademas que los hábitos nocturnos de Twilight estudiando probablemente no ayudaron tampoco. ella se sentía un poco culpable por ello, por lo que a menudo iba a tratar de ayudarlo a relajarse.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de leche tibia? —le ofreció Twilight con cierto tono maternal, pero Spike negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo sed —sin disuadirse Twilight tenía otra sugerencia para ayudarle.

—¿Qué tal si te leo un poco? Eso por lo general te pone a dormir —Twilight le sonrió ante la sugerencia de leer un buen libro además de ayudar a su asistente número uno a la vez. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos verdes rodando.

—Sí, me quedo dormido, porque me lees el libro más aburrido que puedes encontrar ahí abajo —se movió en la cama mirando hacia arriba directamente a Twilight—. ¿Ingredientes para pociones mágicas? ¿Ese es el tipo de historias que elijes para hacerme dormir?

—Bueno, a mí me pareció bastante informativo —Twilight regañó un poco a su asistente, pero se estaba riendo, sabiendo lo aburrido que había sido esa lectura, después de todo, el plan era que se durmiera.

—Soñé con ingredientes esa noche, no quiero otro libro por favor—ambos rieron un poco mientras Twilight sostenía la vela en sus dedos, la miró por un instante antes de dejarla caer sobre el suelo cerca a la cama, miró hacia atrás a Spike que tenía una expresión bastante apacible.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a relajarte de nuevo? —los ojos verdes de Spike vieron al cielo antes de apartarlos con un poco de vergüenza, tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Creo que sí ... ¿Está bien? —le preguntó vacilante, pero Twilight continuo sonriéndole de forma tierna.

—No te preocupes, lo necesitas para descansar después de todo—tiró hacia atrás la sábanas, dejando expuesto a Spike en la cama, estaba vestido con su ropa de noche; una camiseta y unos boxers, nada más.

Poniendo a un lado la manta Twilight apoyó su mano en la entrepierna de Spike y este exhaló inmediatamente un gran soplido, podía sentir que ya estaba duro debajo de sus calzoncillos.

—Ahora solamente acuéstate y descansa, ¿de acuerdo? —Spike asintió, sonrojado al ver a su tutora desabrocharle los boxers en la oscuridad sacando su pene con sus delgados y delicados dedos.

Esto no era algo que Twilight hiciera muy a menudo, pero ahora era lo suficientemente cómodo para ella así que no le daba vergüenza.

Una vez que Spike había llegado a cierta edad en la que prácticamente se veía obligado a notar a las niñas con mayor frecuencia, Twilight fue consciente de lo que podía suceder con un joven con sus hormonas cargadas en su casa, sería un manojo de nervios y parte de crecer, aun cuando él fuese capaz de controlarse, eso podía interferir con su trabajo también. Ella nunca se había considerado algo más que una buena amiga de Spike o incluso su hermana mayor, sin embargo, las demás chicas a su alrededor eran una historia diferente. Cada una de ellas amaba a Spike como parte de su grupo de amigas, pero ella sabía que la presencia de cinco chicas hermosas haría sacar a Spike de quicio, especialmente Rarity.

Desde que Spike había conocido a Rarity se había enamorado profundamente de ella y aunque era bastante malo ocultándolo era demasiado penoso para admitirlo, él siempre estaba a su entera disposición cuando ella lo necesitaba y cuando no lo necesitaba también, era tan leal a Rarity como a Twilight.

Por su parte Twilight no estaba celosa de su vínculo con ella, pero se preocupaba por él, suspirando por una mujer mayor de esa manera, ella había sido toda una inspiración para él también, después de haber conocido a todos en la ciudad y encontrarse con Rarity, Spike había aprendido que la auto-satisfacción sólo estaba a una "mano" de distancia.

La primera vez que Twilight atrapó a Spike complaciéndose a sí mismo, el chico estaba tan avergonzado que ella se sintió aún peor por él, ella le aseguró que era totalmente natural en un chico de su edad hacer esas cosas y que no lo juzgaba de ninguna forma, pero cuando sus hormonas y deseos comenzaron a afectar su horario de dormir sobre todo con el estrés, ella se preocupó mucho, ya que después de que ella lo viera masturbarse él estaba demasiado avergonzado como para volver a darse placer él mismo para satisfacer esas sensaciones que lo enloquecían, así que Twilight decidió ser una amiga cariñosa que lo ayudara a hacer eso por él.

Habían hablado de esto mucho antes de haberlo hecho y ella le aseguró que estaba bien, que era sólo para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, sin embargo, ese también fue el primer encuentro de Twilight con la anatomía masculina en la vida real, no en un libro, ella estuvo tan avergonzada como Spike, después de la primera vez que hicieron eso había sido un poco incómodo, pero Spike había conseguido dormir mejor, ambos acordaron no tocar el tema para no sentirse raros al respecto, pero Twilight también se prometió a sí misma estar allí para él cuando él la necesitara, así como en esa noche.

Twlight separó sus ojos de los de Spike y bajo la mirada hacia su pene erecto, acariciándolo suavemente entre sus dedos. Siempre le impresionó que estuviera tan bien dotado a pesar de su corta edad, pensaba que tenía algo que ver con la sangre de dragón mágica en sus venas, pero nunca le quiso preguntar al respecto, hubiese sido bastante incómodo para Spike y ni hablar de decirle algo así a la princesa Celestia, era demasiado embarazoso para ambos y tal vez algo ilegal.

Su largo cabello púrpura con el mechón rosa se deslizó por el hombro a su lado y dejó los ojos medio cerrados, tenía una expresión tan sensual en la oscuridad sin pensar en nada realmente, ahora estaba concentrada en el sonido de la respiración de su asistente, aceleró cada pequeña caricia con sus suaves dedos, ella lo empezaba a disfrutar realmente, la sensación de suavidad y humedad además de saber que podía ayudarle a Spike.

Envolviendo su miembro con su mano Twilight comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, moviendo la mano de arriba y a abajo sin usar mucha fuerza, parecía algún tipo de juego, pero no era necesario que fuera tan lento, ella sabía que Spike era lo suficientemente mayor para disfrutar esas caricias, por lo que cuanto más rápido lo hiciera el sentiría ese placer más pronto y sería capaz de dormirse.

—No te resistas, ¿de acuerdo?—Twilight le susurró al oído en la oscuridad, Spike respiró hondo gimiendo en afirmación mientras movía la cabeza.

Twilight lo observó para ver sus ojos, estaban cerrados y su cuerpo estaba tenso por los movimientos rítmicos que realizaba su mano, de alguna manera ella se sentía bien haciéndolo sentir bien a él. No tanto en un sentido sexualmente satisfactorio, quería pensar que estaba ayudando a alguien importante para ella y que sólo ella podía hacerlo por la confianza que ambos se tenían, su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras observaba el rostro de Spike conteniéndose a gemir por las sensaciones que experimentaba, él estaba cerca de acabar.

Mientras lo acariciaba con mayor velocidad se aseguró de frotarle con los dedos la cabeza de su pene haciéndolo gemir, de vez en cuando llevaba la mano a la parte superior frontandole la punta en movimientos circulares con los dedos.

—¡Twi ...light! —ella sabía lo que significaba, se acercó a él frotándolo mucho más rápido, sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, observó como él se vino entre fuertes gemidos, su semen salió disparado sobre su camisa y a los dedos de Twilight, ella continuó con su movimiento de mano apretándolo hasta que le terminó de sacar cada gota.

Cuando terminaron ella se levantó y se acercó al armario de nuevo para tomar una toalla, parpadeo curiosa de ver que no había ninguna allí.

—En ... el otro armario —Spike dejó escapar un suspiro algo alterado y Twilight se sonrojó muy avergonzada de necesitar su ayuda, incluso después de todo esto. Caminando al otro mueble donde pudo encontrar las toallas que buscaba tomó una para limpiar su mano, se acercó a Spike a limpiarle sus piernas también.

—Lo siento, hice un desastre —Twilight se disculpó y Spike negó con la cabeza quitándose la camisa.

—Está bien Twilight, no importa —se recostó a un lado junto los boxers ahora húmedos debido al "tratamiento especial de Twilight" para su insomnio. Twilight lo limpió cuidadosamente con la toalla haciendo que Spike se ruborizara más debido a lo sensible que sentía su pene justo después de experimentar un orgasmo, dejó la toalla a un lado, tomando la manta para cobijar al chico de nuevo, como madre que llevaba a su pequeño a dormir—. Gr-gracias, Twilight —dijo él con voz tímida, pero estaba agradecido, Twilight se limitó a sonreír de la misma forma en que lo había estado haciendo toda la noche, sin darse cuenta, era una sonrisa sensual y picara.

—De nada Spike, duerme bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Spike asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó sobre la almohada recibiendo un dulce beso en la frente por parte de Twilight.

Se puso nuevamente de pie, cogió la vela y en silencio salió de la habitación, estaba satisfecha de haber ayudado a su estudiante número uno, volvió escaleras abajo caminando en puntillas y al fin sustituir la vela que estaba usando minutos antes por una nueva, la encendió volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio para reanudar sus tareas.

—Bien ahora ... ¿dónde me había quedado? —Twilight revisaba sus libros y notas para tratar de averiguar donde había detenido su lección, ¿era combinar hechizos? Si bien recordaba.

A medida que avanzaba en la lectura nuevamente se dio cuenta que cada vez era más difícil concentrarse en sus estudios como lo hacía normalmente, mientras anotaba su idea de combinar la magia del fuego y el agua para crear magia de vapor se predispuso a soltar la pluma dejando escapar un suspiro, tenía una sensación de molestia, tan conocida, que supo lo que había que hacer.

—Bueno ... supongo que, si Spike lo necesita, yo podría hacerlo también para ayudarme —bajándose los pantalones cortos, Twilight los dejo caer rápidamente allí al suelo y la joven maga trabajó sus dedos mágicos en sí misma.

No tomó ningún otro apunte esa noche, pero regresó a su habitación con un sentimiento más satisfactorio nunca.

* * *

Este fic lo leí hace como cuatro años ya y la traducción me tomó otros dos por tiempo y contactar al creador, como sabrán la serie termino hace poco pero no me importa tenia que publicar esto en honor a todos los fans de esta pareja y esta temática, espero lo disfruten.


	2. La Pijamada

**Capítulo 2: La Pijamada **

—¡Este es uno de los mejores chocolates calientes que he probado en mi vida! —exclamó Pinkie por quinta vez esa noche, sin embargo, Twilight tenia que admitir que Spike sabía cómo hacer buenos postres pues su especialidad de calentarlos con fuego de dragón lo dejaba en una temperatura perfecta siempre, tanto que no tenían esperar a que se enfriara sino que lo podían beber de inmediato—. ¡Muchas gracias Spike!

—No es la gran cosa chicas —el muchacho trató de parecer humilde respecto al cumplido, pero Twilight podía ver la sonrisa que tenía por dentro.

—Esto es genial, muchas gracias por atendernos esta noche Spike —Fluttershy habló dócilmente con su propia taza de cocoa caliente, Twilight estaba agradecida que las chicas hubieran aceptado su invitación para una pijamada, no había tenido otra reunión así desde aquella noche tormentosa en que Applejack y Rarity se vieron obligadas a refugiarse en su casa a pasar la noche, quería hacer algo así con sus otras amigas por no haberlas invitado también, por lo que con Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie organizó esa pequeña reunión. Twilight esperaba tener una pijamada con todas la próxima vez.

—Bueno, veamos que es lo siguiente en la lista— Rainbow preguntó ansiosa revisando sus opciones—. Ya contamos historias de terror, algunos juegos de mesa, jugamos cartas ...— Twilight estaba contenta, la pijamada iba mejor que la vez anterior, ademas sus amigas la habían hecho tirar el libro sobre como se suponía que debía ser una pijamada, habían luchado mucho para hacerla seguir la corriente de la fiesta simplemente, cuando Pinkie le pudo quitar el libro Spike lo tuvo que esconder, sin embargo todo iba bien y divertido

—¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé! —Pinkie saltó arriba y abajo aun sentada, por extraño que parezca—. ¡Vamos todas a trenzarnos el pelo de unas a otras! —Rainbow Dash y Spike mostraron una expresión aburrida, pero a Fluttershy parecían gustarle la idea.

—Es una sugerencia maravillosa, apuesto a que Twilight se vería muy hermosa con el pelo trenzado.

—Awww, vamos chicas —Rainbow Dash se quejó en voz alta—. Eso es tan ... ¡tan femenino!

—¿Cuál es el problema Dashie, no podrías soportarlo? —Pinkie le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa como un reto, sabiendo que conseguiría su interés inmediatamente, ella no podía rechazar un reto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo trenzar el pelo? Que cascos, ¡puedo hacer cualquier cosa más rápido y mejor que tú, Fluttershy, tú estás conmigo! —la chica de pelo rosa parpadeó sorprendida al ver como Rainbow Dash se puso detrás de ella mirandola como si fuera mas bien a luchar con su pelo en vez de hacerle una trenza.

—¡Está bien, entonces yo con Twilight! —gritó Pinkie alegremente.

—Está bien, entonces a mí me está llamando mi cama —Spike vio aburrido como todo el plan se estaba yendo a la ciudad femenina de chicas, además estaba en su límite de sueño.

—Awwww—todas las chicas dieron un gemido de decepción al escucharlo.

Twilight pensó que se veía muy lindo el rubor en la cara de Spike cuando las escuchó.

—Bien, buenas noches chicas —se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Spike —respondió Twilight y cuando se iba escaleras arriba fue interceptado por Pinkie de repente dándole un abrazo de oso apretándolo contra su pecho.

—¡Buenas bonitas, noches nochecitas Spike! Gracias por ese delicioso chocolate caliente, los bocadillos, estar en mi equipo para las charadas, por acompañarnos y ...—

—Um Pinkie ... creo que ya lo entendió —comentó Fluttershy con nerviosismo mientras Rainbow Dash seguía detrás de ella preparándose para trenzarle el cabello, Pinkie parpadeó y miró a Spike que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar mientras ella lo apretaba contra su pecho, Twilight rió un poco viendo la escena. Pinkie llevaba un pantalón de pijama blanco con globos en ellos y una camisa rosada que decía "Sugary" en el pecho, no era exactamente una ropa interior atractiva, pero podía ver que Spike estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, al fin empujándolo lejos Pinkie soltó a Spike, se veía en su cara que pudo haber disfrutado ser aplastado entre sus pechos.

—¡Oh, bien entonces, buenas noches Spike! —cuando Pinkie finalmente le soltó reconfortante de una posible muerte, Spike parpadeó un par de veces girando sus ojos con un aura de color rosa. Sonrojándose aún más se despidió de las otras chicas y subió a la cama, una vez escucharon que la puerta de la habitación de arriba se cerraba, Rainbow Dash decidió dejar volar sus comentarios.

—Caramba, Pinkie Pie, ¿estabas tratando de matarlo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pinkie en realidad no tenía ni idea—. O sea, no parecía que se estuviera muriendo, él sólo me estaba abrazando y yo también lo abrazaba a él, eso no es matarlo, Dashie tonta, no es como esa historia de Cupcakes fantasmas que nos contaste.

—Um ... de hecho — Fluttershy habló como siempre lo hacía, tranquila—. Creo que Rainbow Dash dice que es que quizás tu abrazo haya sido ... muy fuerte y apretado ... contra ese lugar donde lo estabas presionando.

—Descuiden, apuesto que no le importó —Twilight finalmente intervino sonriendo, ella sabía que si bien Rarity puede ser su único y verdadero amor, Spike no tenía ningún problema de ver chicas por toda la casa en una fiesta de pijamas, no estuvo en la pelea de almohadas fantasiosa que había estado esperando, pero no se había ido nada decepcionado, el pantalón de pijama y camiseta de Pinkie no eran muy sexys pero sus constantes saltos dejaban ver notablemente que no llevaba sujetador, era todo un espectáculo para un chico, Fluttershy tambien dejaba ver una imagen completa de ella en su pijama amarillo, cuyos botones se abrían lo suficiente en la parte superior para mostrar cierta división de sus pechos, Rainbow Dash estaba vestida en forma similar a la de Twilight, con pantalones cortos y una camiseta que tenía el logotipo de los Wonderbolts, Twilight sólo tenía sus pantalones cortos color púrpura y la camiseta amarilla—. No te preocupes Pinkie, estoy segura de que él se alegra de que le des esos "agradecimientos" por todo lo que hizo por nosotras.

—¿Chicas, están hablando de mis pechos? —Pinkie preguntó sin rodeos y se miró los senos como si apenas hubiera descubierto que existían, Rainbow Dash la miraba molesta, porque el concurso de trenzado se estaba perdiendo por hablar de algo que ella no tenia, obviamente perdería por tamaño de pechos.

—¿Podemos comenzar ya? Fluttershy va morir esperando aquí si continuó detrás de ella mucho más tiempo.

—Lo siento —Fluttershy se disculpó innecesariamente, juntando sus dedos mientras se preparaba para ser destrozada por los intentos de Rainbow Dash de trenzarla , pero Dash no tuvo esa oportunidad ya que Pinkie de repente la empujó con la cadera poniéndose ella detrás de Fluttershy.

—¡No tienes nada de que disculparse Fluttershy, los tuyos son incluso más grandes que los míos!— Pinkie rodeo con sus manos a Fluttershy agarrando fuertemente sus pechos, haciendo que la chica diera un sorprendido y adorable grito de —eeep!— Twilight ni siquiera podía contenerse y comenzó a reírse.

—Pinkie Pie, ¡¿qué estás haciendo! —Rainbow se quejó de las payasadas de Pinkie y de paso se convirtió en su siguiente objetivo.

—No estés triste, Dashie, tienes unas muy buenas bubis, incluso siendo algo pequeñas —la chica de pelo rosa rizado se agarró a Dash en busca a tientas de sus pechos, así, el color de la cara de Rainbow Dash se puso rojiza en el momento que las manos de Pinkie la tocaban, Twilightni no podía contenerse, estaba en el suelo muriendo de la risa, pobre de Spike se perdía de un gran espectáculo ahí abajo.

—P-Pinkie, aléjate de mí ahora! —Dash trató de maniobrar algo para ponerse lejos de su entusiasta y adicta a los senos amiga—. Ve a acosar a Twilight, ella es tu compañera en esto después de todo.

Fluttershy se sonrojó después de ser manoseada, no estaba prestando mucha atención a la habitación en el momento, Pinkie tomó la sugerencia de Dash y buscó a su próximo objetivo.

—Tienes razón, ¿estás lista para mí? —la chica azucarada se dirigió contra Twilight Sparkle, saltando, casi volando por el aire—. Twiiiiiiiliiiiiiigh-OoooF!—hubo un destello de magia púrpura al tiempo que Twilight desapareció y Pinkie chocó contra el suelo de la biblioteca , ahora fue el turno de Rainbow Dash a reír en voz alta, Twilight reapareció de pie junto a las escaleras.

—En realidad chicas, creo que voy a ir a arropar a Spike —dijo preparándose para ir arriba.

—¿No es Spike un poco grande ya para eso? —Rainbow Dash comentó. Seguro que Spike era mayor ahora que cuando todas lo conocieron y que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, pero a Twilight no le parecía así todavía, sólo un poco, aunque ... antes de que se diera cuenta—. No querrás avergonzarlo.

—Está bien Rainbow Dash, ella no lo hará en frente a todas nosotras—Fluttershy iba al rescate—. Además, nunca se es demasiado grande para tener un amigo que te haga saber que te ama.

—Bueno ... supongo que está bien, pero eso sí, no te quedes allí arriba toda la noche —Rainbow Dash no quería esperar un segundo más para iniciar el ansiado concurso o lo que ella consideraba era uno.

—Descuida Dashie, sólo tendremos que compartir a Fluttershy —Pinkie propuso una solución y se puso al lado izquierdo de Fluttershy jalandole algunos de sus cabellos.

—¿Qu-qué? —balbuceó Fluttershy al tiempo que Rainbow Dash tomó un poco de su cabello del otro lado.

—¡Muy bien, voy a trenzar esto en diez segundos!

—¡Por el amor de Celestia, tómate tu tiempo! —gritó con fuerza Fluttershy, algo común para ella.

Twilight rió de nuevo antes de ir arriba para cobijar a su joven ayudante, cuando abrió la puerta con una vela que tenía en su cuarto, vio que él ya estaba en su cama, Twilight, cerró y se acercó sentándose al borde de la cama cerca de él, sabía que no estaba tan cansado y que probablemente no se iba a dormir antes de hacer eso que ellos dos hacían, aunque a veces Spike se podía dormir en cualquier lugar o momento si necesitar eso.

—Hey, ¿te divertiste esta noche? —le susurro tiernamente.

—Hey Twilight —se giró Spike mirándola frente—. Sí, la pase muy bien, fue divertido jugar con todas esta noche, ¿estaban bien conmigo acompañándolas? —Twilight sonrió en la oscuridad y le revolvió el pelo a Spike, se sentía más rígido que el cabello humano normal, pero todavía lo suficientemente suave para mover sus dedos a través de él cómodamente, desde luego, ella disfrutó esa sensación de sus dedos en el pelo de Spike.

—Claro, por supuesto que si, eres nuestro amigo también Spike, sin mencionar que sé que a todas nos encantaron los bocadillos y chocolate caliente que hiciste, especialmente a Pinkie.

—Sí, ella estaba ... muy agradecida —Spike desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco, pensando de nuevo en ese abrazo—. Me alegra que todas la hayan pasado bien.

—De hecho ellas todavía están aquí, probablemente vamos a quedarnos despiertas un largo rato, así que … —Twilight dejó caer una de sus manos en la parte superior del estómago de Spike por encima de su manta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para relajarte? —Spike parecía sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, volvió a mirar la puerta, después miró a Twilight.

—Twi, ¿estaría bien hacerlo? ... Tenemos visita abajo —estaba avergonzado, ella suponía que era natural, pero después de pasar la noche rodeado de chicas y el muy inapropiado abrazo para menores de Pinkie, quedarse dormido sería difícil, quería hacer algo agradable por él, con lo amable que había sido esa noche se lo merecía.

—No te preocupes, les dije que se quedaran allí y que volvería en un rato, todo estará bien —Spike estaba sonrojando escondido bajo las mantas, había un aire de incertidumbre por lo que Twilight decidió dar el primer paso—. Tú sólo relájate, yo me encargaré de todo.

—Twilight, ¿está segura? —ella ya había tomado una decisión, la decisión de darle una recompensa por todo su arduo trabajo esa noche, Spike siempre estaba dando el cien porciento por ella y todas las demás cada vez que necesitaban su ayuda, luego de estar rodeado de sus amigas toda la noche y ponerse al día con ellas se había ganado esto, Twilight se arrodilló junto a la cama levantó las mantas y se deslizó por debajo de ellas metiéndose en la cama con Spike—. Twilight, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Shhh, has silencio, ¿de acuerdo Spike? Te prometo que todo estará bien —usó una voz un tanto autoritaria, no quería que las chicas abajo se dieran cuenta de algo por hablar demasiado alto. Twilight no se avergonzaba de esto, pero sin duda sería embarazoso si los descubrieran, especialmente para Spike, estando debajo de la sábana se encontró frente a frente con los boxers del muchacho, los desabrochó dejando que su pene erecto se sintiera libre, supusó que Pinkie probablemente tuvo mucho que ver con que estuviera así, después de haberle sobado sus pechos, literalmente, a la cara.

Ella comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente y sintió que los músculos en las piernas de Spike se tensaron, igualmente sintió un calor en su interior indescriptible, definitivamente, los dos necesitaban esto.

—Spike, quiero que cierres los ojos y ... pienses en algo que te haga feliz ¿de acuerdo? —él ya estaba respirando con dificultad con Twilight dándose valor para tratar de recompensarlo de esta manera.

—¿Quee? ¿Quee quieres decir? —susurró respirando entrecortado.

—Sólo piensa en algo que te haya hecho sentir bien hoy —había tenido mucha inspiración esa noche, estaba segura y quería que se sintiera mejor, vacilante levantó la cabeza le pasó la lengua sobre su pene a Spike, haciéndole escapar un gemido en respuesta de que le encantaba.

Twilight se mantuvo en su posición, le lamió un par de veces, se dio cuenta que no tenía el sabor que esperaba, era su primera vez probando algo como esto y que nunca había pensado en ello antes, se sentía bien, nunca creyó que su intimidad con Spike llegaría a esto, pero después de esta noche todo parecía que estaría bien, mientras que fuera sólo para ayudarle o recompénsarle, sabía que no había necesidad de ir demasiado lejos

Su lengua comenzó a lamer por debajo de su miembro, recorriendo su superficie lentamente arrancándole a Spike conseguir sonidos de placer mezclados con los de su boca llena por debajo de la manta.

—Twilight... esto se siente genial.

—Silencio, no hables ahora Spike —le calló y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente de nuevo—. Te dije que pensaras en lo que te hizo feliz esta noche, esto no se trata de mí.

No quería que asociará sentimientos sexuales con ella, si podía evitarlo era mejor, hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su enfoque en los deseos fueran algo que se apartara de ella, amaba a su asistente número uno, pero había una línea que no quería cruzar con él.

—Oh-bien, lo siento! —estaba tratando de no alzar la voz y Twilight se preguntó si de verdad se sentía tan bien. ¿Era ella tan buena en esto o las bocas de todas las mujeres se sienten igual para los hombres? Ahora levantó la cabeza y comenzó a chupar su pene, succionándolo, causando que Spike la agarrara por la cabeza tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza, al parecer, se sentía muy bien.

Twilight movía su cabeza en un movimiento rítmico, se dio cuenta que era más agradable para ella de lo que se esperaba al principio, todavía era un poco extraño y no quería hacer de esto una cosa de todos los días con Spike, pero no le disgustaba tener la boca llena de ese modo.

Trató de mover la cabeza un poco más rápido, estaba segura de que no podía estar muy lejos de lograrlo

—Avísame cuándo vayas a terminar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De ... acuerdo! —el cuerpo de Spike se sacudía al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de Twilight en su intimidad, no le molestaba que Twilight no fuera capaz de saborear su semilla o tragarsela cuando terminara, debía de saber muy raro.

A medida que la cabeza empezó a coger velocidad, de nuevo, se oyó el ruido de la puerta chirriante abierta a la sala de la cama, Twilight y Spike no podían ver, pero los dos se dieron la misma expresión con los ojos abiertos cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Oye Twilight ... ¿Estás aquí? —era Fluttershy, Spike estaba casi por terminar, estaba segura de ello, pero a este ritmo no iba ser capaz—. ¿Twilight?

—¡Sí estoy aquí! —sacó de su boca el pene de Spike y respondió bajo la manta, las velas del cuarto estaban apagadas, por lo que Fluttershy no sería capaz de verlos, pero si abría la puerta, la luz del piso de abajo revelaría su pequeño secreto—. ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?

—Oh, lo ... Lo siento ... Es sólo que, bueno ... ¿vas a tardarte todavía mucho?

"¡A este ritmo, SÍ!" — pensó Twlight

—No, no, voy a bajar pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dame un momento.

—Oh, está bien —escucharon crujir la puerta al cerrarse y ambos, estudiante y asistente dieron un suspiro de alivio al evitar ser capturados, inmediatamente Twilight puso su boca alrededor del pene de Spike otra vez y empezó a chupar más rápido que antes, buscaba terminar para poder bajar, sin ninguna otra interrupción, lamentablemente no fue así —. Es sólo que ... Date prisa si puedes, por favor, Pinkie encontró una bolsa de caramelos fuertes y ahora está actuando aún más hiperactiva de lo normal, además no deja de manosearnos a Dash y mi.

—Hmmmph! —Twilight aparentemente respondió a lo que Fluttershy dijo acerca de las manos inquietas y lujuriosas de Pinkie, pero era suficiente para que Spike terminara, sentía el semen caliente dispersarse en su boca, tenía miedo de separar sus labios del cuerpo del muchacho para no dejar caer algo en la cama que la manchara—. Mmmph. Mmmph.

—¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien? —escucharon crujir la puerta al abrirse más y se dio cuenta de que ya no había tiempo.

Spike finalmente había terminado, Twilight sacó la cabeza debajo de las cobijas justo a tiempo antes que la luz de abajo alumbrara la cama, Spike se sentó rigido y puso la almohada sobre su regazo para ocultar lo que quedaba de su erección, ambos mostraron su mejor sonrisa falsa a Fluttershy que entró en la habitación, su pelo se veia un poco inusual, el lado izquierdo lo tenía trenzado de una manera muy linda mientras que a la derecha parecía que se le había quedado atorado en una licuadora—. Hacías sonidos extraños —Twilight se limitó a sonreírle, la sensación del clímax de Spike todavía estaba en su boca, trataba de no atragantarse con ella.

—¡Ese fui yo! —Spike interrumpió de repente—. Me sentía un poco mal por lo que Twilight me estaba leyendo para ayudarme a descansar —Spike recogió el libro más cercano que pudo encontrar debajo de su cama. Era normal verlos ahí ya que Twlight a veces ni recordaba que había estudiado con ellos hasta tarde y se lo mostró a Fluttershy quien miraba la portada bastante confusa.

—¿El impacto económico de los tomates en Equestria? —parpadeó leyendo el título del libro, Fluttershy miró a Twilight buscando una explicación, pero todo lo que la chica de cabello púrpura pudo hacer fue volver a sonreír. Spike vino al rescate de nuevo.

—Yo eh ... A mí me gustan mucho los tomates, desde que trabajo para la princesa es importante para mí entender su impacto en la comunidad agrícola —Twilight lo miró como si preguntara si esa era la mejor historia que podía inventar, Spike se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su silenciosa acusación, pero Fluttershy vio el libro y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, entonces, voy a asegurarme de traerte algunos de mi jardín la próxima vez que venga de visita —Spike y Twilight parecían sorprendidos de que en realidad hubiera creído eso.

—S-sí … muchas gracias.

—¿Dijiste que estabas enfermo? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Fluttershy se arrodilló junto a la cama, juntó su frente contra la de Spike para ver si tenía fiebre, él estaba de cierta manera caliente, pero no nada que ver con estar enfermo, más bien estaba relacionado con la vista del top de la pijama de su amiga. Twilight estaba empezando a preguntarse cómo una chica tan tímida podía ir tan cómoda mostrando ese gran escote—. Sonaba como si te estuvieras ahogando con algo.

Bajo sus manos hasta el pecho del muchacho, estaba hirviendo.

—Oh no, ¡Twilight está ardiendo en fiebre, debemos llevarlo al hospital! —Spike y Twilight se miraron de nuevo y ella hizo una mueca cuando se tragó la sustancia proveniente de Spike que aún estaba en su boca, emitiendo un ligero estremecimiento.

—Estaa bien, no te preocupes Fluttershy —tosió un poco por haber mantenido el semen en su boca durante tanto tiempo—. Se supone que debe sentirse caliente siempre, es un dragón después de todo.

—Oh, bueno es verdad, siempre y cuando te sientas bien —le sonrió amablemente a Spike y se levantó de nuevo, Twilight estaba a punto de sacar a Fluttershy del cuarto para así ir al baño a lavarse la boca, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par con Rainbow Dash irrumpiendo.

—¡¿Twilight, podrias hacer algo con ella?! ¡Está totalmente fuera de control! —Pinkie estaba justo detrás de Rainbow pegada a su espalda apretando sus pechos.

—¡Vamos Rainbow Dash, déjame probar esos cupcakes de cereza que tienes aquí! —se burlaba Pinkie mientras Rainbow Dash trataba de alejarla, cuando vio que todos estaban alrededor de la cama de Spike se encogió de hombros y Pinkie resbaló de su espalda a su trasero quedando en el suelo—. ¡Uf!

—¿Hey, estas bien pequeño? —se acercó a Spike más.

—Él dijo que se sentía enfermo así que Twilight estaba leyéndole sobre tomates —interrumpió Fluttershy .

—¡¿Sobre tomates? Eso suena aburridísimo, Twilight si le vas a leer para que se duerma debería ser algo de aventura, como Daring Doo, esos si son geniales, con acción, aventura y entusiasmo! — Rainbow se emocionó, puso su pie en la cama de Spike como si fuera una alpinista en la cima de una montaña—. Un chico rudo como Spike le encantaría eso mucho más que unos aburridos tomates, ¿verdad? —le sonrió al chico de pelo verde que intentaba no mirar sus largas piernas de deportista.

—Umm ... sí, suenan muy geniales, pero probablemente no son buenas para conciliar el sueño — admitió Spike, sosteniendo la almohada en su regazo, moriría si se la quitaran de ahí.

—Bien chicas, me alegro de que estén preocupadas por él, pero ahora en verdad tenemos que dejarlo descansar así que si sólo nos pudieran dar un momento a solas para desearle buenas noches se los agradecería —Twilight trató de empujarlas hacia la puerta, pero Pinkie fue mucho más rápida que ella.

—Si quieres algo para ayudarle a dormir entonces tal vez deberías leerle un libro de cocina, aunque eso podría darte hambre, tal vez entonces un libro sobre dormir, ya sabes para ayudarle a dormir, pero si piensas demasiado en dormir puede que nunca te duermes y te quedas despierto toda la noche pensando en dormir, como yo que a veces me quedo despierta toda la noche pensando en cómo dormir para poderme dormir. ¡Oooh! Tal vez deberías cantarle una canción de cuna o leerle un libro acerca de canciones de cuna, así tendrá que pensar en algo que le de sueño, Twilight, ¿tienes algún libro sobre contar ovejas?

—Lo de los tomates suena bien para dormir —dijo Twilight apretando los dientes por no poder ponerle fin a la conversación—. ¿Ahora puedo por favor darle las buenas noches?

—¡Oki doki loki, buenas noches Spike! —Pinkie le dio otro abrazo aplastando de nuevo sus senos contra su cara y corrió escaleras abajo, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy dijeron buenas noches y se despidieron de su amigo cerrando la puerta, Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro una vez que se habían ido.

—Lo siento Twilight … —admitió Spike después de casi obligarla a saborear y tragar sus líquidos.

Ella suspiró y le revolvió el pelo.

—Está bien Spike, hiciste un buen trabajo y no dejaste que nos descubrieran —le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Además imagino que ya te sientes relajado para dormir ¿verdad?

—Bueno ... en realidad … —se quitó la almohada para dejar al descubierto una nueva erección debajo de la manta—. Ellas empeoraron la situación —Twilight suspiró viéndolo, ¿realmente tenía que pasar por todo eso de nuevo? Miró su deber frente a ella y luego al chico al que le pertenecía, así que se puso de rodillas otra vez.

—Tienes suerte de ser mi asistente número uno, ¿sabes? —dijo con una linda sonrisa y Spike se la devolvió.

—Lo sé. Oye Twilight ... Te amo —Spike confesó eso con un poco de vergüenza porque no estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado para decirle algo así a Twilight, aunque ella sólo le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizante .

—Yo también te amo Spike, ahora acuéstate y cierra los ojos, ¿bien? —Spike asintió e hizo lo que se le dijo, disfrutando el final de una noche un poco estresante pero muy satisfactoria que jamas había tenido.

* * *

**Lo que mas me gusta de esta historia es que avanza rápido, como ven la situación entre Spike y Twi se torna cada vez mas calurosa, en el siguiente capitulo veremos más chicas y mas cosas atrevidas entre ellos, recuerden pasar a ver el fic original gracias a todos.**


	3. El Beso

Capitulo 3 : El Beso

Ese era el camino que todos conocían en la ciudad, quedaba afuera de la aldea, yendo por tierra has ta que sintieras el olor dulce de aquella fruta roja en el aire. Sweet Apple Acres no era sólo una de las mejores granjas de manzanas en Equestria, sino que también era un estilo de vida para todo el pueblo, los cultivos aquí generalmente ayudaban a la ciudad de una manera u otra cuando se trataba de su economía, así que era seguro que, si vivías cerca de esta granja, la habrías visitado al menos una o dos veces al año.

Si fueras un adolescente como Spike, posiblemente fueras varias veces más y no precisamente por las manzanas.

Spike estaba caminando por ese camino hasta la granja para saludar a su buena amiga Applejack, llevaba una bolsa en sus hombros llena casi a rebosar, se acercó a la colina y al frente de la granja se dio cuenta de por qué tantos niños iban directamente ahí para comprar los víveres de sus padres, pues la propia Applejack estaba recogiendo un lote de manzanas recién cultivadas frente a la granja, su patada especial dejaba caer las el fruto maduro en las canastas abajo de los arboles.

En realidad, fue bastante obvio cuando lo vio, su habilidad de golpear el árbol lo suficientemente duro para derribar tantas manzanas sin dañar el árbol, era cosa de técnica y práctica.

Pero también tenía otra habilidad y era ser admirada por la mayoría de chicos que estaban más cautivados por sus largas y sensuales piernas que salían de esos pantalones cortos de mezclilla que la joven usaba para trabajar, sin duda hizo que la tarea de Spike de ir a su granja fuera mucho más agradable.

—¡Hey Applejack! —el chico de cabellos verdes en picos y oídos puntiagudos saludó a su amiga rubia, Applejack le devolvió el saludo y se quitó el sombrero por un momento para secarse el sudor de la frente, dejando ver los cabellos de oro al sol, Spike no paso por alto que Applejack era realmente linda, no era tan deslumbrante como Rarity, pero tenia verdadera belleza natural que no necesita maquillaje para mostrar lo mejor de ella, contrario a Rarity, pero Spike lo encontró atractivo a su manera —. Te traje algunas de tus jarras.

—¿Son las de la venta de la sidra del otoño pasado? —habló ella con su encantador acento sureño, Spike asintió con la cabeza abriendo la bolsa para mostrarle varias jarras de madera repartidas durante la venta de sidra de manzana que la granja hacía anualmente, Pinkie y Twilight habían logrado reunir varios junto con Rarity y Fluttershy, así que Spike había ido a devolvérselas.

—Pensé que sería mejor traerlas de vuelta, para que puedas usarlas de nuevo el próximo año —levantó la bolsa por encima del hombro para llevarla a su casa, Applejack le sonrió con aprecio al chico.

—Oh Spike, es tan dulce de ti, caramelo, muchas gracias, puedes poner eso afuera de la casa, yo las recogeré más tarde —Spike asintió de acuerdo y llevó el saco al lado de la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Apple. Dejando la bolsa ahí, Spike se dispuso a regresar a la ciudad.

—¡Spike, hola! —el muchacho casi cayó hacia atrás cuando una chica de cabellos rojos prácticamente saltó fuera de la puerta principal de la casa—. ¿Cómo te va hoy amigo?

—Oh, hola Applebloom, estoy bien —ella caminó afuera para saludarlo adecuadamente, mirando sus ojos verdes, Applebloom estaba vestida con un par de pantalones cortos, una camisa amarilla debajo con una sonriente manzana en el estampado, su cabello estaba atado con su típico moño rojo que incluso Spike tenía que admitir, la hacía ver muy linda—. Traía estas viejas jarras de parte de ... bueno, ya sabes de quienes —ella estaba empezando a pensar que se aprovechaban de él un poco, poniéndole a que hiciera todos sus mandados.

—Gracias por traerlos de vuelta, la abuela Smith siempre se queja cuando no los recogemos durante el invierno, ya es primavera así que admito que habíamos sido bastante perezosos no trayéndolas de nuevo a la granja aun, oye, ¿estás libre hoy?

—Creo que esto fue todo lo que Twilight me pidió que hiciera hoy —Spike pensó tratando de no olvidar alguna tarea.

—¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo? —Spike se detuvo para considerar esa invitación. Applebloom no era una mala amiga y menos mala opción para pasar el tiempo, era un año más joven que él pero eso no le molestaba, aunque no era la chica más atractiva de la granja siendo esta Applejack, Applebloom era muy linda, su pelo largo y rojo destacaba realmente y había vivido una pubertad bastante fructífera para "florecer" en los últimos dos años, a ella se le formaron curvas primero antes que sus amigas, todavía no tenía un gran pecho, pero sus caderas y parte trasera eran una vista agradable, una vez Snips le había puesto el apodo de Applegluteos y todos los chicos dijeron que le quedaba bien ese sobrenombre, ninguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para decírselo a la cara, era una chica ruda y fuerte como resultado de todas sus tareas en la granja.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Tengo tiempo y me gustaría pasar tiempo fuera de la biblioteca —Applebloom le sonrió a Spike y se ruborizó un poco por su mirada pero justo cuando estaba a punto de invitarlo a pasar a la casa una llamada con un tono maternal de su hermana mayor resonó.

—¡Applebloom! ¿Recordaste llevarle esa canasta de ZapaManzanas a Zecora?

—¡Aw manzanas podridas lo olvide! —Applebloom cerró la puerta de la casa con fuerza—. Lo siento Spike, pero tengo que llevárselas hoy, ella fue muy amable y nos pagó por adelantado, supongo que no podemos salir hoy —Spike le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la joven.

—Está bien, sólo tendremos que hacer planes para la próxima vez —pero esos días eran de los pocos en que ambos se podían ver, con sus horarios y ayudando a quienes los cuidaban.

Applebloom se acercó al granero donde la cesta de ZapaManzanas esperaba e inclinándose para recogerla Spike se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que nadie estaba alrededor mientras miraba el trasero marcado de Applebloom cuando esta estaba agachada, si que le quedaba bien ese apodo de Applegluteos.

Pero de repente y sin saber de dónde, Applejack se acercó a él, mientras que Spike estaba tratando de disimular que no le miraba los trabajados glúteos a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando? —le preguntó ella a Spike.

_—"Espero que tu no pienses lo mismo que yo pienso de tu hermana"_—fue lo que se le vino a la mente al chico, afortunadamente AJ habló antes

—Creo que sería caballeroso que la acompañaras, ya sabes como el guardián y escolta de Applebloom mientras van al bosque Everfree —Spike observó a Applebloom subir la cesta por encima de su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del bosque.

—¿Crees que me dejará ir con ella? —Spike sabía que la familia Apple tenía mujeres muy testarudas y la más joven de ellas no era la excepción, aceptar ayuda para un trabajo no era propio de su carácter.

—Sí lo creo, mi hermanita es bastante fuerte, pero ir hasta el bosque con esa canasta no es tarea fácil, sería bueno si un hombre fuerte pudiera ayudarla —Applejack le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa más dulce que cualquier fruta de la granja, Spike no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento.

—Bueno ... Estoy seguro de que Twilight quería invitar a Zecora a tomar el té en estos días de todos modos.

—¡Ahí lo tienes, ahora ve! —Applejack le dio otra palmada en la espalda pero un poco, o más bien mucho más fuerte que le saco el aire a Spike por un momento.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Spike avanzó a toda velocidad para alcanzar a la chica de cabello rojo con el moño del mismo color, Applebloom no había llegado tan lejos por llevar las manzanas equilibrando la cesta a la cabeza mientras la sostenía con sus manos, eso le demostraba su fuerza, pero parecía que se cansaría rápidamente.

—¡Oye Applebloom, espera! —Spike gritó y ella volteó lentamente—. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Ah, no, me encantaría —ella sonrió viendo que tendría compañía en su paseo y salieron hacia el bosque juntos.

Llegaron más allá de los matorrales del inicio, poco después y Applebloom tuvo que parar.

—¿Puedes ayudarme un poco con esto? —Spike asintió y tomó la canasta, sosteniéndola con bastante facilidad, ser descendiente de dragón tenía un monton de beneficios poco comunes, en comparación con el resto de la gente de la ciudad, los ojos, las orejas y el pelo verde puntiagudo muy grueso, también tenía algunas ventajas como el fuego mágico, piel muy gruesa y fuerza muy desproporcional a su apariencia.

Después de descansar un rato bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos arboles húmedos, Applebloom se levantó aun un poco sudorosa.

—Bueno, suficiente descanso, vamos antes que se haga más tarde —trató de tomar las manzanas de nuevo pero Spike las sostuvo.

—Bueno, si quieres las puedo llevar un rato yo, vamos en la misma dirección —Spike se ofreció tratando de ser útil, pero pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga que no iba a aceptar.

—No es una buena idea Spike, te lo agradezco, pero preferiria hacer el trabajo yo misma —Spike le entregó a regañadientes las manzanas, sin duda tenía el orgullo de su hermana.

El dúo de chicos caminó aun más lejos de la granja y de la ciudad en silencio por un rato, hasta que Applebloom lo rompió

—Hey Spike ... ¿alguna vez has tenido novia? —la pregunta casi hizo caer al chico, era lo último que esperaba que Applebloom preguntará.

—¿Qué ... qué? —reaccionó sorprendido y la niña apartó la mirada con una expresión avergonzada, haciendo que Spike lamentara su reacción.

—Pues es que me preguntaba ... bueno, ya sabes, viviendo en Canterlot, pensé que tal vez has salido con chicas lindas cuando vivías allá —era inusual ser interrogado sobre esto, mucho menos por ella, sin embargo, no quería ser grosero.

—Bueno, no, nunca he tenido una novia, supongo que era un poco joven cuando vivíamos en Canterlot, así que nunca se me ocurrió, además, las chicas eran un poco molestas cuándo yo estaba cerca, no les gustaba convivir con una "lagartija" —es cierto que la alta sociedad podía ser un poco tediosa y excluyente tanto para Twilight como para Spike, por lo que fue un cambio agradable llegar a una ciudad más pequeña y tolerante con todos, además, todas las chicas de aquí parecían estar mucho mejor, en todos los sentidos.

—Pero, ¿Rarity no es de ese tipo de pony elegante? —Spike hizo todo lo posible para no desmayarse ante el sonido de su nombre, tratando en cambio de centrarse en las preguntas.

—Rarity es más sofisticada y educada, ella tiene toda la dignidad y los modales de una mujer de la gran ciudad sin toda la arrogancia, ojalá más personas en ese entonces hubieran sido como ella o en esta ciudad en general.

—Ah, entiendo lo que dices —la voz de Applebloom se apagó un poco mientras parecía estar pensando en algo profundo—. Dime Spike, ¿si alguna vez tuvieras una novia te gustaría que ...

—Hey Applebloom! —se escuchó el grito de una voz femenina en las colinas y ambos miraron hacia atrás para ver a dos muchachas acercándose a ellos. Applebloom dijo un—. Aw manzanas podridas —en voz baja y Spike fingió no haberla oído.

Spike pudo ver que eran Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. ¿Los estarían siguiendo? Esperaba él que no.

—¿A dónde iban chicos? —preguntó Scootaloo ansiosamente, aparentemente deseando pasar tiempo con su amiga, ella estaba vestida como Spike normalmente la veía, con unos pantalones cortos para montar su scooter, y una camiseta sin mangas con una chaqueta que Rainbow Dash le había regalado hace tiempo, Scootaloo a diferencia de Applebloom, que había comenzado a crecer en una forma bastante temprana, seguía siendo bastante plana y delgada, tenía una figura de niña pero era atractiva a su manera.

—Pues, tengo que llevar una canasta de ZapaManzanas a Zecora, Spike también tiene que ir a verla —las chicas miraron al muchacho quien de repente se sintió como un forastero molestando al trío de amigas.

—Mamá me dejó salir de casa cuando intenté ayudarla a limpiarla así que estoy libre —Sweetie Belle sonrió tan feliz como pudo, llevava un vestido rosado y blanco que sin duda Rarity había hecho para ella, diferente a Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle tenía a una figura más femenina no tanto como la de Applebloom en sus caderas, pero había compensado el tiempo perdido con unas curvas muy atractivas de arriba, Spike pensó que eventualmente se vería igual a Rarity, lo cual admitió que no le importaría en absoluto.

—Bueno, supongo que si pueden acompañarnos —Applebloom parecía un poco decepcionada por que sus amigas vinieran con ellos, Spike no entendía, pero se encogió de hombros sintiendo que no le importaba, no eran las chicas sexys que formaban el grupo de Twilight, pero todas eran lindas, sólo un año más jovenes que él y le gustaba hablar con ellas y considerarlas amigas, eso haría el viaje más divertido.

El cuarteto caminó por el bosque, el camino les era familiar, generalmente todos en la ciudad se mantenian al margen del bosque debido a los animales salvajes desconocidos y plantas mágicas que vivían ahí, pero ellos habían llegado a conocer la ruta más segura a la casa de Zecora, gracias a las constantes visitas que le hacian en especial Applebloom, Spike se preguntaba a menudo por qué Zecora no se había instalado en la ciudad ahora que todos la conocían, seguramente que ella vivía donde se sentía más cómoda

Ahora Applebloom respiraba con más fuerza desde que habían entrado en el bosque y Spike pudo ver que estaba muy cansada.

—Dejame ayudarte con la canasta por un segundo Applebloom —se ofreció de nuevo y ella le dirigió una mirada obstinada.

—Spike... estoy bien, no necesito ... ayuda —Spike echó un vistazo a las otras chicas, Scootaloo sacudió la cabeza y Sweetie Belle se encogió de hombros—. Yo puedo llevarla sola ... todo el camino hasta la casa de Zecora.

Habían disminuido la velocidad para seguir el ritmo de la cabeza dura de Applebloom, que sólo se quejaba con cara de decidida cada vez más, cuando llegaron al obstáculo de un tronco de árbol sobre una zanja en el camino ella suspiró mirándolo —... Bueno, sólo un poco más y llegaremos —dijo poniendo la cesta en el suelo.

—Todos podemos ayudarte con eso, estamos todos aquí, no es gran cosa —Scootaloo ofreció razonablemente y Applebloom todavía parecía molesta.

—Ah, lo sé, sólo quería ser capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta —dijo parándose en el tronco con las manos estiradas para mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba sobre él, la zanja no era profunda, pero estaba llena de arbustos espinosos y caer en el no sería fatal, pero si sería realmente doloroso, ella lo cruzó fácilmente sin el peso adicional sobre sus hombros.

—Está bien, tu nos ayudas siempre que puedes hacerlo —Scootaloo cruzó a continuación, prácticamente corriendo, Applebloom podria ser la más ruda de sus amigas, pero Scootaloo era claramente la más atlética, lo demostró dando un pequeño salto del tronco hacia el otro lado, Spike le dio pasó a Sweetie Belle para cruzar.

—Las damas primero —le dijo, ella río inocentemente y cruzó el tronco con pasos delicados.

—Sí, nunca tienes que preocuparte ... wow, sobre hacer algo sola ... wow, cuando nos tienes a nosotras tus amig… —le hablaba a su amiga mientras cruzaba el tronco, pero parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para hacer ambas cosas a la vez, Spike ya había levantado la cesta de manzanas en brazos esperando su turno para cruzar.

—Sweetie Belle, deja de hablar mientras te tambaleas así sobre el tronco antes de que te lastimes —Applebloom parecía molesta por aquello.

—Puedo manejar ambas cosas a la vez ... wow ... ¡No soy una niña tonta y descuiiii! —aparentemente su equilibrio no la apoyó en lo que decía pues el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle se deslizó hacia los arbustos espinosos.

—¡Sweetie! —Scootaloo gritó y ambas chicas corrieron desesperadamente para tratar de atraparla, aunque ya sería demasiado tarde, Sweetie cerró los ojos preparándose para el dolor que pronto sentiría, sólo que no lo hizo, abrió un ojo para ver qué había pasado y encontró su brazo sostenido en un apretón fuerte.

Spike comenzó a jalarla hacía a él, sujetándola con un brazo y la cesta de manzanas sobre su hombro con la otra mano, de pie juntos apoyados contra el tronco como una pareja en portada de novela romántica, iguales a las que leía Rarity.

Las chicas parecían sorprendidas ante el acto heroico de su amigo y Sweetie Belle miraba a Spike con admiración en sus ojos, casi con enamoramiento, mientras mantenía un brazo alrededor de ella, Spike le habló.

—Sweetie Belle.

—¿Sí Spike? —respondió con una expresión soñadora como princesa en escena de fabula.

—¿Tú podrías … —Spike le habló aún más despacio y suave, el rostro de Sweetie se convirtió en una sonrisa expectante.

—¿¡Sí!? —soñaba con lo que le fuera pedir.

—… Cruzar el tronco para poder soltar mi brazo ... esto está muy pesado —su brazo temblaba mucho por tener que soportar la canasta de manzanas.

—Ah... si está bien —dijo decepcionada y recuperó el equilibrio cruzando el tronco hacia el otro lado, Spike la siguió por atrás, colocando la cesta en el suelo una vez cruzaron, Applebloom lo miró sorprendida.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que salvaras a Sweetie Belle y sostuvieras todas esas manzanas sin problemas Spike —Scootaloo fue y recogió la canasta, parecía que su amigo necesitaba un descanso, no parecía tan impresionada.

—¿Por qué no soltaste las manzanas simplemente para salvarla? —Spike parpadeó pensando en la pregunta de Scootaloo y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Supongo que no lo pensé —río un poco y ella rodó los ojos.

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió a todos mucho más, mientras Spike estaba de pie, sosteniendo su brazo algo adolorido, Sweetie Belle se acercó a él y plantó un beso justo en su mejilla.

Applebloom y Scootaloo tenían los ojos muy abiertos y Spike no sabía ni qué decir mientras frotaba su mejilla en el lugar en que lo acababan de tocar esos dulces labios, miró a Sweetie quien tenía una expresión mucho más sensual y coqueta ahora.

—¿Y ... por qué fue eso?

—Me salvaste —ella dijo con confianza y dulzura—. Así que como todo un caballero mereces una recompensa por venir a rescatarme —ella mantuvo la misma expresión y Spike ni siquiera pudo pensar en cómo responder, simplemente murmurando se lo dijo.

—Gracias —Sweetie asintió con orgullo y siguió su camino, actuando como si nada estuviera pasando, a medida que se alejaba, Spike se dio cuenta de que Sweetie se parecía mucho más a su hermana de lo que había imaginado, ese tipo de gesto de coqueteo era algo propio de Rarity.

—Bueno eh ... ¿Creo que deberíamos irnos? —se ofreció a tomar la canasta de Applebloom de nuevo, pero ella sólo siguió caminando derecho pasando por él como si hubiera hecho algo que la molestara, Spike parpadeó y miró a Scootaloo—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—¿Tu qué crees? —se encogió de hombros marchando hacia la cabaña de Zecora nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a esa cabaña de aspecto familiar con las máscaras decorativas a su alrededor que indicaban la bienvenida, Spike se sintió aliviado, Scootaloo era la única que mantenía una conversación normal con él, Sweetie parecía como si estuviera en su propio mundo y Applebloom actuaba como si lo odiara, la presencia de un adulto tal vez haría volver a estas chicas a la normalidad.

Applebloom entro sin reparos en la casa, visitar a Zecora, siendo la primera en hacerse amiga de ella era ya una actividad de confianza y podría decirse que Zecora la habia dejado sentirse como en su hogar.

—¡Zecora, traje tus ZapaManzanas! —anunció

—¿Es esa la voz de mi querida Applebloom preguntando si estoy? No te esperaba tan pronto hoy —dijo para sí misma al escucharla.

Al verla Spike sintió que su corazón casi se detuvo, ahí de pie con la espalda hacia ellos estaba la mujer de piel oscura con el peinado mohawk de color blanco y negro, Spike siempre pensó que Zecora era genial, muy inteligente y mundana, así como Twilight, pero con un poco más de sentido común sobre el mundo que la rodeaba, ahora, al mirarla, pudo ver que no era sólo eso sino también sexy, vestida con lo que sólo puede describirse como una especie de bikini tribal, muy lejos de las ropas normales de la ciudad, cuando se volteó, Spike pudo ver que tenía un cuerpo que podía competir perfectamente con las generosas curvas de Fluttershy e incluso eran un poco más grandes

—Que bella sorpresa pequeña mía, también trajiste compañía,

—Oh... sí, hola, eh … —estaba ruborizado y Sweetie Belle lo estaba mirando de reojo, Applebloom rodó los ojos ante su tartamudeo.

—Lo siento Zecora, todos querían venir, así que los invité —se disculpó, sobre todo por Spike, ya que era el único que parecía estar incomodo, pero Zecora no parecía molesta por ello.

—No hay nada por lo que deba disculparles, sólo permítame cubrirme con atuendos presentables —la mujer de las rimas se acercó a su cama donde se puso unas ropas más que le hicieron un poco más fácil a Spike mirarla—. Preparar esta pasión realmente puede salpicarme, así que me quité mis ropas para no tener con ellas que ensuciarme.

—Está bien para nosotros, ¿verdad? —Applebloom le dio un codazo a Spike y él asintió en respuesta, preguntándose qué le pasaba a Applebloom hoy, Zecora observó con una sonrisa de sabiduría la escena y dirigiéndose fue a uno de sus frascos colgantes, sacando unos frutos secos.

—Aunque ya te he pagado con dinero, aquí tienes una pequeña recompensa por su esfuerzo tan sincero —le dio a cada uno de ellos una de las golosinas pequeñas que las chicas tomaron con impaciencia, nunca rechazaban un regalo de Zecora, Applebloom le dio un abrazo a cambio y pareció recuperar su ánimo al estar cerca de la mujer ¿Y quién no?

—Muchas gracias Zecora, lo siento por haber tardado con esta entrega, me quedaría aquí un rato contigo, pero Applejack se enojará conmigo si no regreso pronto.

—Vuelve aquí con ellos o sola cuando lo desees, mi casa también está siempre abierta a ustedes —mirándolos le dio otro abrazo a Applebloom mientras ellos comenzaron a dar vuelta para irse.

—Gracias por todo Zecora —Sweetie Belle le agradeció siguiendo a Applebloom.

—Sí, fue genial, como siempre —exclamó Scootaloo alegremente saliendo de la choza.

—Oh, por cierto, Twilight quería saber si te gustaría venir a la biblioteca esta semana. ¿Tiene más libros de tu tierra y quería preguntarte si querías venir a tomar el té? —Spike recordó su excusa para seguir Applebloom aquí en primer lugar, Zecora asintió con una sonrisa a su pregunta.

—Puedes decirle a Twilight Sparkle que mucho no deberá esperar, pues estaré feliz de ir mañana a su hogar. Pero Spike hazme el favor de un momento quedarte, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte —Spike la miró confundido y se encogió de hombros, las otras chicas lo esperaban afuera—. Puedo ver que estás creciendo tan fuerte y guapo como un joven con ascendencia de dragones, ¿acaso tus hormonas se están descontrolando por montones? —Spike se quedó mirándola confundido, las rimas de Zecora hacían difícil entender lo que estaba tratando de preguntarle.

—Yo ... Supongo que van bien, es decir que todo lo siento normal ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ... no soy normal? —eso era algo que molestaba a Spike de vez en cuando, claro que vivía en la ciudad con todos los demás y tenía amigos de su edad, se sentía cómodo con ellos, pero en el fondo sabía que su herencia de dragón era evidente en su rostro, a veces le preocupaba que eso le molestara a la gente que lo rodeaba—. Estoy bien, ¿o hay algo malo conmigo?

—Nada aparte de lo que debe soportar un adolescente normal, pero tu sangre lo convierte en un caso especial —ella le tomó las manos, que eran un poco más grandes que las de él e hizo que Spike se ruborizara, sabía que estaba tratando de reconfortarlo, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza verla en ese traje que estaba usando antes—. Un niño con sangre de dragón puede ser puro de corazón, pero las tentaciones carnales pueden a veces convertirnos en animales.

—¿Tentaciones? ¿Estás hablando de ... las chicas? —Zecora se echó a reír ligeramente por su franqueza y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eres bastante perspicaz en tu intuir, pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, si tus sentimientos se descontrolan o algo sale mal, ven a mí y te ayudare con mi toque especial —le susurró al oído y Spike podía jurar que mordió su oreja en la punta resoplando un poco antes de voltearse y caminar moviendo sus caderas con gracia, con una creciente sensación en su corazón y entrepierna salió de allí para alcanzar a sus amigas

Spike se preguntó qué significaba exactamente eso. ¿Toque especial? ¿Estaba hablando de lo que Twilight hacía para ayudarle a dormir a veces? Estaba más confundido ahora que nunca, sin saber si la exótica mujer le estaba ofreciendo algo tan ... especial como eso que él hacía con Twilight o tal vez algo más.

—¿Y de qué quería hablar Zecora contigo? —Scootaloo fue la primera en preguntar, Spike sabía que probablemente sería una mala idea mencionar el tema, podían malinterpretarlo y sus hermanas no estarían felices con él.

—Nada, cosas sobre su trabajo con Twilight, ya sabes, cosas relacionadas con los dragones, porque soy parte dragón —Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo parecían creerle, pero Applebloom no parecía tan segura, se veía un poco más perspicaz.

—Bueno, volvamos a casa antes que mi hermana se pregunte dónde he estado todo el día —los cuatro amigos caminaron en silencio por el bosque sin complicaciones, cuando se despejaron los árboles en el camino que conducía a la granja de Applebloom, Sweetie soltó un grito.

—¡No sabía que era tan tarde! —miró el sol en la distancia y a sus amigos—. Tengo que llegar a casa a cenar antes de que mis padres comiencen a preguntarse a dónde fui, las veo luego chicas... Y Spike —Sweetie Belle corrió al campo mientras todos le hacían adiós con la mano, Spike pensando en el beso que le había plantado y en la conversación con Zecora, en realidad no entendía lo que ella quería decir con "tentaciones" Obviamente las chicas que lo rodeaban eran bonitas, pero no había nada realmente entre ninguno de ellos, solamente eran buenos amigos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la valla que conducía a la granja de Applejack, Spike corrió hacia delante y abrió el cerrojo de la misma, abriéndola para que ellas pasaran, Applebloom observó cómo lo cerraba de nuevo con facilidad, pues esa valla era rebelde y dura de acomodar—. ¿Cómo lo haces tan fácil?

—¿La valla? No es nada, sólo la tiro un poco hacia arriba al cerrarla, pensé que la madera se expandió por la lluvia, así que la levanto al cerrar para que encaje —Spike explicó y se sentía como Twilight cuando ella le enseñaba algo a él, recuerdos agradables y otros no tanto de su educación, mientras trataba de sonar más "cool" o al menos no tan "nerd" fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un beso en su mejilla de Applebloom, la boca casi se le cayó al suelo cuando sintió el tacto suave, cálido y húmedo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella ruborizándose un poco también al separarse—. Todos me ayudaron hoy y fuiste un caballero conmigo, así que simplemente pensé que te merecías una recompensa —la muchacha con el moño rojo brillante le sonrió y se dirigió hacia su casa, ya detrás de su puerta se despidió

—¡Los veré mañana! —desapareció en su hogar, con Spike y Scootaloo que quedarón estupefactos ante lo ocurrido, sólo quedaban ellos dos y Scootaloo parecía deprimida, miró a Spike y se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Supongo que debería irme también, es tarde —la chica de pelo púrpura empezó a alejarse, pero Spike la detuvo.

—Oye, ¿no necesitas que alguien te acompañe a casa? —miró sorprendida a Spike y volteó a ver si Applebloom todavía estaba a la vista, no lo estaba.

—¿Estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo.

—No, está bien, Twilight no me necesita en casa tan temprano, no me importaría acompañarte —ella lo pensó un rato antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, puedes venir si quieres —Spike asintió y los dos caminaron por el camino de tierra hacia la ciudad.

La mayoría de la gente ahí ya estaba cerrando sus tiendas o yendo a cenar, así que no había casi nadie en las calles, ambos estaban bastante tranquilos en su paseo, mientras Spike estaba reflexionando sobre las cosas que Zecora le había dicho y los dos besos que había recibido el día de hoy de dos chicas, Scootaloo parecía estar pensando en algo también, pero él no estaba seguro de lo que podría ser, se asustó cuando ella habló por haber estado callados tanto tiempo.

—Hey Spike, ¿alguna vez has querido tener novia? —otra vez esa pregunta, ya dos veces en un día.

—Bueno, supongo que sí ... algún día, quiero decir, sería bueno tenerla, pero lo he pensado mucho —excepto por cierta chica.

—¿Ni siquiera has pensado sobre Rarity? —Scootaloo dio en el clavó.

—Bueno, sí, en ella sí, eso sería genial —Spike no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando confesó.

—¿O alguien que se parezca a Rarity? ¿Como Sweetie Belle? —Scootaloo preguntó eso un poco triste dejando confundido a Spike.

—Pues ... no, aunque Sweetie Belle es simpática y se parece a su hermana, pero ella no es Rarity, no creo que nadie sea exactamente igual que nadie, todos somos únicos a nuestro modo —especialmente él, sintió una de sus orejas puntiagudas moverse y la tocó suspirando—. Algunos somos un poco más diferentes que otros, creo yo.

—No creo que seas tan diferente, de ninguna manera —Scootaloo confesó de repente y llamó la atención de Spike—. ¿Qué te parece ... Rainbow Dash? ¿No crees que sería una novia genial? —qué pregunta tan rara le hacía—. ¿Crees que es bonita?

—Por supuesto que sí, es bonita, no como Rarity, pero sigue siendo linda, es muy guapa y atlética, imagino que si alguien como ella fuera mi novia yo también sería muy cool y popular.

—Sí ... supongo que sí, mira ya llegamos —se detuvieron frente su casa y Spike se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía su hogar, una casa un poco alejada del resto de la ciudad con dos pilares, bastante grande—. Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

—Ni lo menciones, debía hacerlo, sólo quedamos nosotros dos —permanecieron allí un rato como si tuvieran algo más que decir, pero Spike no sabía qué era, cuando comenzaron a ponerse incómodos ambos por el silencio, él se dio la vuelta parar marcharse —. Supongo que debo regresar a la biblioteca o Twilight me regañará... —de repente, ella lo detuvo cogiéndole el brazo, tenía fuerza, lo notó mientras recibía un beso en su mejilla por tercera vez ese día, la muchacha de pelo púrpura se apoyó en él dejando una marca transparente de saliva en su cara que se puso roja como una manzana.

—Mira ... Sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme acompañado a casa y como todas las demás lo hicieron yo también lo hice, así que no vayas a malpensar esto ni te pongas a presumir, ¿está bien? —estaba tan nerviosa justificando sus acciones que no hizo contacto visual—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches ... Nos vemos luego —así ella entró en su casa rápidamente dejando a Spike en la calle por tercera vez, tan confundido como lo había estado todo el día.

Cuando Spike finalmente llegó a casa Twilight ya había comenzado a preparar la cena, estaba agradecida de ver a su asistente número uno, ya que era mucho más práctico en la cocina que ella, después de una sabrosa comida de fideos con salsa marinada, Twilight se relajó con un buen libro como de costumbre, aunque este era para leer por placer en lugar de uno de estudio.

Spike sorprendentemente había hecho lo mismo en vez de entretenerse con un videojuego o pintar algo, ambos estaban sentados junto al fuego perdidos en la comodidad de la lectura.

O al menos Twilight lo estaba, porque podía ver que Spike estaba un poco nervioso, ella no lo había molestado ni le dijo nada cuando llegó a casa tarde, de cierta manera le perdonaba eso por ser tan responsable y por el amor que le tenía, pero era obvio en su rostro que algo había ocurrido hoy, había estado en silencio durante un buen rato, ahora, mientras buscaba cerrar un capítulo de su libro, oyó su conocida voz masculina

—Twilight, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Se había preparado para esto, marcó la página del libro en que se encontraba con el separador.

—Por supuesto Spike, ¿en qué piensas?

—Um bueno ... me preguntaba, ¿cómo sabes si le gustas a una chica? —Spike saltó un poco cuando Tiwilight cerró el libro de golpe.

—¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso!? —era demasiada ansiedad la que se le vio y Spike tenía una expresión más nerviosa por lo que Twilight se recuperó un poco de su curiosidad ansiosa—. Quiero decir ... si no te importa que pregunte.

—Oh, bueno, es que pienso que podría gustarle a una chica, pero no sé cómo decir si realmente si le gusto o no, es un poco confuso —Twilight estaba reteniendo su interés por la vida amorosa de Spike, era tan lindo pensar que tuviera una pequeña novia de su edad que no fuera Rarity, no era Rarity, ¿verdad? Mejor comprobaba eso, de alguna manera, le daban celos.

—No estamos hablando de Rarity, ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que estaría preguntando por esto en lugar de jactarme de que le gusto si así lo fuera? —buen punto, pero le hablo con tono sarcástico y no le gustó así que lo miró con ojos de reprimenda —. Lo siento.

—Bueno, Spike responderé a tu pregunta, la verdad es que puede ser difícil, las chicas son tan complejas como cualquier otra persona, podrían tratar de hacerte saber que les gustas sin decirlo directamente, pueden tener miedo que les digas que no —trató de explicarlo tan claramente como pudo, sin saber de quién hablaba—. ¿Alguna chica hizo algo que te hiciera creer que le gustas?

—Más o menos —habló vacilante, ahora Twilight estaba tan interesada que se sentó más cerca de él para escucharlo.

—Puedes decirme Spike, está bien, recuerda quien soy yo —la muchacha de pelo púrpura le sonrió reconfortante a su mejor amigo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, se veía tan tierno e inocente, entendía que cualquier chica se enamorara de él y finalmente, el peliverde se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para compartir sus secretos, era verdad lo que decía, ella era Twilight, su única familia, sólo podía confiar en ella.

—Bueno, hoy fui a la granja de Applejack para dejar las tazas de sidra como me lo pediste y terminé acompañando a Applebloom y sus amigas —la mente de Twilight estaba girando engranajes con entusiasmo mientras escuchaba la historia, ¿Applebloom estaba enamorada de él? Eso sería lindo, era una chica dulce y honesta como su hermana mayor—. Mientras íbamos donde Zecora para entregarle unas manzanas ... oh por cierto Zecora dijo que aceptaba tu invitación y vendrá a visitarnos mañana —Twilight sólo asintió esperando a que le siguiera contando.

—Gracias Spike por darle el mensaje, entonces, ¿qué pasó con Applebloom y sus amigas? —trató de apurar la historia para llegar a la parte buena.

—Bueno, en el camino, Sweetie Belle casi se cae en unos arbustos espinosos, así que la agarré, y entonces ella ... me dio un beso —Twilight intentó lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo contener la risa al oír eso, recibir su primer beso de una chica de su misma edad y ser un héroe en el proceso también, ese era su asistente número uno en acción.

—Bueno, suena como si te hubieras ganado una admiradora Spike, me alegra saber que estabas allí para salvarla —Twilight le sonrió orgullosamente a Spike.

—Bueno, supongo que sí fue un poco genial la forma en que la salvé —Spike sonrió para sí mismo—. Pero eso no es todo, porque Applebloom me besó después de que volvimos a su granja, dijo que era por ayudarle con sus tareas, pero en realidad no lo entendí —la sonrisa de Twilight pasó a una mirada de sorpresa.

—Eso es... inesperado ¿Así que recibiste dos besos de dos chicas en un solo día?

—Tres en realidad, Scootaloo me dio uno también después de que la llevé a su casa por alguna razón.

—Oh, wow —Twilight se quedó un poco muda, nunca pensó que Spike sería un rompecorazones, era un chico guapo y sabía que tenía un gran corazón, pero nunca imaginó que las chicas se lanzarían contra él de esta manera, ¿tal vez debería hablar con Rarity y Applejack sobre eso?

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Twilight? ¡Nunca he besado a una chica antes y ahora tres me besaron hoy! No estoy seguro de que esté listo para manejar esto —hablaba como alguien que tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo serio que estaba tomando todo esto.

—¿Entonces te preocupa que no sepas cómo besar a tu novia cuando tengas una?

—Bueno, supongo que sí —dijo un poco confundido.

—Entonces, como cualquier otro problema, lo resolveremos con estudio y práctica, una vez que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo, será más fácil para ti poder manejarlo con tu novia —Spike parecía estar más confundido que antes, Twilight le dio más detalles—. Es simple, sólo tenemos que practicar besos.

—No tengo una novia con la que practicar Twi.

—Lo sé, por eso puedes practicar conmigo —Spike se veía poco más que sorprendido y luego apartó la vista sonrojándose.

—¿Eso ... es una buena idea? —preguntó vacilante, era incapaz de mirar esos ojos púrpuras, pero Twilight no se disuadió de la idea, ella quería ayudar a su asistente número uno y si haciendo esto le haría tener más confianza, entonces lo haría.

Además, ella había tenido ya su primer beso con un muchacho en la ciudad de Canterlot cuando comenzó a estudiar en la escuela de magia avanzada, esto no sería un gran problema para ella.

—Ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en la chica que quieres besar, quien sea, te ayudaré a practicar —Spike se quedó callado un rato antes de finalmente asentir con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos acercándose hacia ella, Twilight se puso en posición junto a él, cerró los ojos también, inclinándose para besarlo.

Al principio fue incómodo, como ella esperaba que fuera, Spike realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sus besos eran sólo picoteos torpes contra sus labios, continuaron así, su cuerpo parecía aflojarse y en poco tiempo lo besaba en los labios sin problema, junto a la chimenea, se sentía un poco acogedor, pero Twilight se recordó a sí misma que era para enseñarle nada más.

Una vez que parecía listo, decidió enseñarle algo más, Spike siempre había sido un alumno bastante rápido para aprender y sintió confianza en sus habilidades como "maestra" Así que, abriendo sus labios, deslizó su lengua contra la boca de él, cosa que al principio lo confundió, pero antes de lo esperado abrió la suya para hacer lo mismo, ese era un beso de amantes.

—¿Lo hago bien Twilight? —pregunto separándose un momento para tomar aire.

—Lo estás haciendo perfecto, ven aquí, continuemos un poco más —separarse de esos pequeños, carnosos y dulces labios la estaba matando.

Uno de los brazos de Twilight se deslizó alrededor del cuerpo de Spike para atraerlo besándolo esta vez más profundo, usando su lengua para guiarlo en el beso, él la estaba imitando solamente, pero estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

—Ven siéntate aquí, estaremos más cómodos —retrocedió ella y se sentaron al lado del fuego, ya no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, sintiendo la lengua el uno del otro jugando, Twilight no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero su mano bajó por el regazo de Spike hasta encontrarse con su erección, muy dura a través de sus pantalones, Spike saltó un poco pero no detuvo el beso, ni mucho menos lo hizo Twilight, ni siquiera cuando empezó a desnudarlo de la cintura para abajo frotando sus dedos suavemente contra su erección.

Twilight pensó que después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, él necesitaría otra pequeña "sesión" para ayudarlo a relajarse esa noche, en este momento era tan oportuno como en cualquier otro, así que su mano empezó a acariciarle su intimidad por debajo de la ropa interior, podía sentir su respiración crecer más contra sus labios, con los dedos envolvió su miembro al tiempo que lo masturbaba de arriba abajo con más intensidad, haciendo que el pobre arqueara la espalda, Twilight decidió que ya había aprobado su lección de besos, ahora podía recompensarlo.

Rompieron el beso, sonriendo enternecida por su agitación le dio en la frente otro beso más dulce.

—Spike, mantén los ojos cerrados, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo... confío en ti! —obedeció, sabiendo que cuando Twilight le daba instrucciones así, algo bueno pasaba.

Se colocó de rodillas, como si se preparara para rezarle a Celestia o rendir culto a Luna, terminó de deshacerse de la prenda intima de Spike, la lanzó lejos, lo atrajo hacia ella, agarrándole los glúteos posesivamente e inicio un camino de besos suaves, arriba de las rodillas, pasando por sus caderas que mordisqueo suavemente y terminando en la punta del pene de Spike que comenzó a lamer con delicadeza.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde la fiesta de pijamas, desde entonces no habían hecho nada de eso, pero ambos siempre lo tenían en la cabeza antes de dormir y ahora, sin que hubiera nadie que los interrumpiera, podía ver hasta dónde podía llegar

Twilight con sus labios alrededor de su pene comenzando a mover su cabeza sobre él lentamente, su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de la cabeza, Spike empezó a gemir de placer y Twilight tuvo que admitir que ya no le importaba el sabor en su boca tanto como pensaba antes, es más, le gustaba.

Abrió los ojos para mirar hacia arriba, vio que él estaba siendo un buen chico y mantenía los ojos cerrados como le había pedido, con él sin mirar era menos vergonzoso, movió su cuerpo a un lado liberando de sus labios su erecto pene por un momento, levantando un poco su miembro para lamer en círculos la cabeza del mismo mientras su mano libre ahora estaba ocupada acariciándose por debajo de sus pantaletas, feliz de que llevara falda ese día, era más fácil meter la mano.

Twilight hizo todo lo posible para esconder sus gemidos, pero era difícil, sus dedos le suplicaban meterse más profundo mientras las caderas de Spike temblaban a cada contacto de su boca, ella quería sentirse así también pero trataba de recordar que todo esto era para ayudar Spike y no por ella, aun así no detuvo sus dedos y los dejó trabajar en sí misma como lo hacia con Spike, empezó a acariciarse lentamente en el clítoris succionando cada vez más fuerte la intimidad de su asistente número uno.

—¡Twi ... Twi ...! —él ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su nombre mientras temblaba, tratando de advertirle lo que estaba por suceder.

Afortunadamente para Twilight con un poco de experiencia ya con esto, no tuvo objeción de atrapar su esperma caliente en su boca y tragarla gustosa, dejándolo liberar ese placer tan ansiado y retenido durante semanas liberando también su pene ahora un poco flácido de sus labios pegajosos, una vez que recuperaron el aliento trato de hablar—. Twilight ... yo …

—Dame un momento, Spike, mantén los ojos cerrados —estaba a punto de abrirlos, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, cerrándolos fuertemente, Twilight puso su boca alrededor de su pene nuevamente, ahora acariciándose más rápido debajo de sus bragas, sus dedos se deslizaban por su vagina ansiosamente y ella gemia al sentir el clímax aproximándose, desando ansiosa tener su orgasmo.

Ella quería más, ella podría haber ido mucho más lejos, pero quitó la mano de sus bragas y se limpió los dedos en la alfombra junto al fuego antes de apartarse de él.

—Bueno, Spike, supongo que ya estás bien.

El chico exhaló y abrió los ojos mirando a Twilight, que prácticamente brillaba contra la luz del fuego, con prontitud se subió los pantalones, sonrojado mirando a un lado, Twilight se preocupó de que tal vez había hecho demasiado esta vez, había ido demasiado lejos, no quería que Spike se sintiera extraño, especialmente si planeaba cortejar alguna chica en el futuro, eso definitivamente no ayudaría.

Lentamente se acercó a él dándole un abrazo maternal que el muchacho correspondió sin reparos.

—Te amo Twilight.

—Yo también te amo Spike, eres mi irremplazable asistente —le revolvió un poco el pelo y le dio un beso en la nariz —. Espero que hayas aprendido cómo debes besar, pero no debes hacer eso otro que hicimos después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien Twilight, lo entiendo —él estuvo de acuerdo como un pequeño acatando ordenes de su madre y bostezando mientras se apoyaba en su amiga, Twilight lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el rostro.

—Ya no tienes que hacerme compañía, si quieres puedes irte a la cama, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Quiero hacerlo, me gusta quedarme contigo —era tan dulce que Twilight tuvo que abrazarlo por tercera vez.

—Me gusta también que te quedes, pero debemos prepararnos para dormir pronto, sube tú primero, voy a lavar los platos ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo Twi —ambos se levantaron y Spike fue escaleras arriba al dormitorio, mientras Twilight lo observaba, estaba creciendo tan rápido ahora, ya estaba llamando la atención de las chicas del pueblo y asumiendo más responsabilidades, se preguntó qué pasaría cuando finalmente fuera un hombre y no la necesitara para cuidarlo. ¿Querría quedarse con ella y continuar sus estudios a su lado ... o se ira a hacer su propia vida?

—Ese es el futuro Twilight, encárgate del presente —se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse y fue a limpiar los platos de la cena, manejaría esas preguntas a su debido tiempo, ahora debía de estar allí para Spike cuando la necesitara y allí estaría siempre, cuando ella lo necesitara a él también.

* * *

Dudé sobre las rimas de Zecora aquí porque como sabrán si a veces los editores en el doblaje la tenían difícil para traducirlas y que rimaran realmente, por suerte nuestro idioma es muy rico y me las apañé.

Spike ya sabe besar y en el próximo capitulo va poner en practica todo lo que ha aprendido, muchas gracias a todos por leer.


	4. El Problema

**Capitulo 4: El Problema.**

Era lunes, tarde de primavera con el sol preparándose para el verano, en todo el pueblo las personas podían sentir la temperatura aumentando a medida que las estaciones transcurrían lentamente, a pesar de que en general prefería el calor que el frío, Spike tenia que reconocer que el verano se iba bastante rápido, las tardes de primavera habían sido el clima perfecto para cualquier actividad, era malo que el calor arreciara tan pronto.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió hacer sus tareas, él iba de regreso a la granja familiar Sweet Apple Acres, sabía que la familia Apple iba a cocinar y vender su lote de mermelada de manzana pronto, aunque no era la mermelada de ZapaManzanas que atraía tanta gente, solo era jalea regular que aun así era deliciosa, Applejack fue muy amable al dejar que sus amigos fueran los primeros en ir a comprar algunos tarros antes que el resto.

Spike vio que nadie estaba afuera cuando llegó, supuso que no podían estar trabajando los campos de cosecha todo el tiempo, fue decepcionante no ver Applejack ahí fuera en su traje habitual de trabajo y no deleitar su mirada con las bellas piernas y el muy ostentoso trasero de la chica, por lo que caminó a la puerta y golpeó unas cuantas veces.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

—¡Adelante Spike entra! —la voz norteña y vaquera de la mujer rubia llamó dejándolo seguir a su casa— ¡Estamos en la cocina! —era obvio, probablemente todavía estaban cocinando los lotes de mermelada que hoy se venderían.

—Hola AJ, ¿cómo van las cosas? —Spike se detuvo y parpadeó unas cuantas veces ante la vista, por lo general, Applejack usaba su ropa de trabajo con pantalones cortos, botas y una camisa botones que a la vista de muchos chicos en la ciudad era deleitable, pero ahora Spike estaba tenía un regalo especial por parte de su amiga que estaba sentada en la cocina con sus pantalones cortos y lo que parecía un bikini naranja en vez de camisa, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales y unos pechos bastante decentes mientras se abanicaba con su sombrero.

—Hola, Spike, lamento recibirte así, es por el calor aquí en la cocina, la abuela está calentando a fuego lento su mermelada especial, pero no tiene mucho efecto, mas bien nos esta calentado a nosotras.

—"En especial a ti"— fue lo que pensó Spike mirando a su alrededor y notando la precencia del las otras dos mujeres de la familia Apple.

—¡Oh, hola, Spike, me alegro de verte! —Applebloom se separó del fuego y Spike le saludó.

—¡No dejes de avivar ese fuego niña! Creí que querías ayudar —Granny Smith regañó a la chica de cabello rojo que gimió al ser alejada de su amigo.

—¡Sí, abuelita! —Applebloom volvió a su tarea de abanicar las llamas, ella también estaba vestida apropiadamente para el trabajo, llevaba pantalones cortos que se parecían mucho a su hermana que marcaban muy bien alrededor de sus caderas, una camiseta amarilla bastante delgada y que por el sudor de su trabajo dejaba ver lo poco pero realmente provocativo que la chica tenia, la abuela Smith por fortuna llevaba su mismo vestido verde que usaba normalmente, pero Spike no sabía cómo lo soportaba, la casa estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para justificar el desnudarse para trabajar, cosa que a él le emocionaba pensar que fuera posible.

—¿Hay algún problema con el fuego? —preguntó el chico caminando hacia la hoguera un poco nervioso, realmente no debía estar tan avergonzado, no era como si no conociera a las chicas, en esos trajes no eran tan diferentes de lo que usarían en el lago para nadar, pero sus mejillas se sentían excesivamente calientes viendo a las encantadoras hermanas Apple frente a él.

—No es lo suficientemente caliente como para cocinar la mermelada, si no está en la temperatura adecuada, este el lote nos costará el buen nombre de la familia Apple —explicó la anciana.

—Pero la abuela está cansada, así que tenemos que esperar un poco hasta que pueda hacerlo bien, por experiencia ella sabe todo lo que se debe hacer—la mujer rubia con las pecas confesó eso con una voz cansada, claramente no estaba disfrutando el trabajo, como con todos los productos de la familia de Apple, nada era facil para que fuera de tan buena calidad—. No tienes que esperar aquí con nosotras si tienes cosas que hacer Spike.

—¡Oh no para nada, estoy bien, ni siquiera siento el calor! —eso era mentira, Spike no estaba seguro de por qué, pero realmente podía soportar el calor si tenía que hacerlo, mucho más que la mayoría de la gente, pero se sentía muy caliente ahora, en el fondo de su cuerpo, sus ojos seguían devorando la anatomía de Applejack mientras vigilaba la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse de que su hermano mayor no lo descubriera mirando a sus hermanas de forma tan morbosa.

—Si quieres pasar el rato aquí hasta que esté lista, siéntete como en casa —Applebloom le ofreció con una linda sonrisa y ese calor en el pecho de Spike parecía que estaba subiendo aún más rápido.

—Cla—claro, supongo que ... descansaré un poco —Spike sacó una silla del comedor y Applebloom sonrió apreciando que su amigo viniera a pasar tiempo cerca de ella, o era lo que pensaba, volviendo a su tarea, la chica se inclinó y empezó a abanicar el fuego con más fuerza, tratando de aumentar el calor, Spike estaba esforzándose mucho para intentar no mirarle fijamente el trasero, Applegluteos, definitivamente era la dueña de ese seudónimo, en esos pantalones cortos, trabajando así meneando sus caderas sin mencionar el pecho de Applejack meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras se abanicaba y la presión de estar pendiente que la abuela o Big Mac no lo atraparán mirando donde no debía, era adrenalina pura para el chico.

—¡Bien, creo que se está haciendo más grande! —Applebloom gritó emocionada y Applejack se levantó para echar un vistazo al fuego, empezó a abanicarlo con su sombrero para intentar que las llamas se elevaran.

Durante todo el tiempo Spike estuvo mirando a las dos chicas y sus movimientos temblorosos con cada abanicada que hacían al fuego, tanto que en él "algo" tambíen empezó a hacerse mas grande, se estaba poniendo muy caliente ahí y de repente...

¡FUUUUSH!

—¡Santa Celestia! —exclamó Applejack en voz alta mientras una corriente de fuego verde se disparaba entre ella y Applebloom directo a la hoguera, la súbita e intensa llama fue suficiente para asustar a las chicas que saltaron lejos de la olla para luego mirar a Spike que tenía una mano en su boca y la otra en su estómago, casi en sus caderas—. ¡¿Qué cascos fue eso Spike !?

—¡Perfecto! —la abuela Smith exclamó repentinamente, agitando la mezcla con la cuchara de madera—. Es la temperatura Perfecta, era el tipo de fuego necesario para cocinar la mermelada —la anciana rió alegremente cuando empezó a añadir especias a la mezcla, revolviéndola cuidadosamente.

—¿Quieres decir que el fuego de Spike fue lo que finalmente cocinó esto bien? ¿Eso significa que finalmente podremos servir? —Applebloom preguntó emocionada y la abuela asintió con la cabeza.

—Parece que vamos a tener este lote terminado a tiempo después de todo —Applebloom rió alegremente ante el repentino giro positivo de las cosas.

—Oh gracias, Spike, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve frente a esa chimenea, salvaste nuestro día —Spike se ruborizó ante los elogios de la linda chica con cabeza roja, sintió ese mismo calor que se acumulaba dentro de sí mismo e hizo todo lo posible por retenerlo.

—Um, no fue ningún problema, me alegra poder ayudar —dejó escapar una tos al sentir una palmada en la espalda de Applejack, miró a la rubia.

—Vaya, realmente eres un hombre trabajador Spike, dile a Twilight que le enviaremos a ustedes los primeros frascos de jalea que hagamos.

—Um ... gracias —sonrió ante la oferta mientras Applebloom finalmente ponía su atención en ayudar a la abuela a iniciar el proceso de cocción.

—Tomará un tiempo hasta que hayamos terminado, ya que estamos muy atrasadas, así que puedes venir a visitarnos mañana si quieres amigo.

—Claro ... bueno ... estoy muy contento de haber podido ayudar, creo que las veré mañana.

—¡Pero que sea seguro! —Applebloom le sonrió y Spike asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose de regreso a la puerta con las manos vacías, pero con buenas noticias para Twilight al menos, ayudó a sus amigas, cosa que había sido muy buena, pero...

—¿Que diablos fue eso? —parpadeó pensando en cuándo había escupido ese fuego, él raramente escupía fuego por accidente, a veces, cuando estornudaba o tenía hipo se podía disparar una pequeña flama, pero generalmente estaba bajo control, nunca había experimentado algo así.

—Era casi como si ... aumentara la presión en mi estomago hasta que no pudiera soportarla más —se dijo, pero bueno, fuera lo que fuese, él simplemente le preguntaría a Twilight si se acordaba, ahora que estaba libre, debería volver a casa y averiguar qué hacer con el resto de su día.

Ya era martes por la mañana de la última semana de primavera y era tan cálido el día de hoy como lo había sido ayer, para su fortuna, Spike se encontró con relativamente pocas tareas para hacer, había terminado todas las grandes ayer, ahora estaba recogiendo los materiales de escritura de Twilight, más tarde, después del almuerzo, ambos fueron con Applejack para recoger la mermelada prometida, así que había tiempo libre.

Pasando por calles familiares de la ciudad junto a la tienda "Plumas y Sofás" un negocio que Spike nunca entenderá cómo o porque existía, se distrajo con una voz que conocía muy bien

—¡Hey Spike, aquí! —miró hacia arriba para ver a la chica de cabello de arcoiris a la que pertenecía la voz.

—Hey Rainbow Dash, ¿qué tal? —Rainbow llevaba su atuendo de trote que era normal, era el material de spandex elástico de azul claro por todas partes, era normal teniendo en cuenta el calor, se veía muy bien en el a opinión de Spike y de todos los que se le quedaban mirando disimuladamente.

—¿Te importaría darnos una mano? Nos serviría un tipo como tú en este momento —Rainbow hizo un gesto hacia atrás para revelar a Scootaloo detrás de ella en una rampa para lanzarse esperando a que Rainbow regresara a darle una señal.

—Hola Spike —Scootaloo le saludó alegremente, llevava una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos su ropa habitual además tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Spike solo pudo imaginar que era debido a que Rainbow Dash pasaba tiempo con ella.

—Sí, seguro, puedo ayudarlas, tengo tiempo libre —Spike se acercó a la escena , no estaba muy seguro de para qué lo necesitarían—. Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí exactamente?

—Mira ¿no es genial? —Scootaloo dejó escapar sin explicar realmente qué iba a suceder—. Rainbow Dash dijo que debía intentar hacer más trucos con mi scooter, así que me va a hacer saltar a través de un aro con la rampa! —la chica estaba tan emocionada ante la idea, que sus ojos se iluminaban como luces, o tal vez sólo estaba así porque Rainbow Dash le prestaba atención ahora.

—Sí, fue una de mis mejores ideas —Rainbow acaparó los elogios con su habitual falta de humildad mientras inflaba su pecho cual cadete Wanderbolt orgulloso, a Spike no le importaba ver la parte superior de su ropa, era bastante ajustada y aún más visible por su sudoración

De hecho, Spike estaba empezando a sentirse muy caliente también de repente.

—Así que teníamos todo preparado para hacerlo, pero tenemos una pequeña dificultad técnica —Rainbow señaló hacia el otro lado de la rampa, donde su mascota Tanque estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener rígido un aro con la boca, no lo hacía mal la verdad, pero sólo podía hacerlo tan alto como lo era él o sea no más de unos cincuenta centímetros—. ¿Crees que podrías remplazar a Tanque?

—Claro, me encantaría ayudarlas —se acercó a la mascota y tomó el aro de su cansada mandíbula—. ¿Te importa si te apoyo un poco amigo? —la tortuga soltó el aro y miró a Spike, pasó un momento, asintió, luego bajó de la plataforma en la que había estado de pie para el truco, finalmente tomó el lugar de Tanque.

—Está bien entonces, prepárate Scoots —Rainbow Dash le avisó ansiosamente y las dos chicas tomaron posición en el otro extremo de la rampa, Spike al principio no sabía cómo planeaban realizar ese salto, pero comprendió cuando vio a Rainbow corriendo a su lado y empujándola hacia adelante, Rainbow Dash era lo suficientemente rápida como para calcular y mantener el ritmo del scooter e incluso darle más impulso para que pasara sin problemas, así fue como Scootaloo lo logró, paso el aro con una rapidez sorprendente.

—¡Wow ... eso fue genial Scootaloo! —Spike exclamó cuando la muchacha terminó la maniobra quitándose el casco y sonriendo orgullosamente, su hermana estaba mirando pero no parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos.

—Amm ... no está mal, pero podemos hacerlo mejor, definitivamente podemos hacerlo más impresionante Scootaloo, ¿estás usando ese traje que te dije que te pusieras?

—Uh, sí, está bajo mi ropa —la niña respondió vacilante y Spike se quedó mirando.

—Genial, cámbiate y lo intentaremos de nuevo, obtendrás más velocidad si tienes menos cosas en el aire.

—Oh —miró a Spike y luego a Rainbow Dash como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer, no queriendo decepcionar a su heroína, empezó a quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones cortos de algodón, no estaba mal de ninguna manera; muy similar a los pantalones cortos de spandex y el top que Dash usaba, todavía estaba muy ... apretado, Spike no podía dejar de notar que era realmente como una segunda piel apretada sobre la chica, pero lo suficientemente gruesa como para que no hubiera nada revelador al respecto, lo que hizo que dentro de él empezara a ponerse mucho más caliente.

—Genial, lo intentaremos de nuevo, Spike, ¿estás listo? —el muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza manteniendo la boca cerrada, sentía que iba a tener otro estallido, no quería hacerlo frente a las chicas.

—¡Genial, vamos de nuevo! —Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo tomaron posición, mientras las dos chicas se preparaban para correr en la dirección de Spike, él estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para retener este sentimiento, en el momento en que las chicas vestidas de spandex corrían en su dirección, no pudo detenerlo y tuvo otro estallido de fuego, pero esta vez disparó a la recta para evitar herir a alguien.

Los ojos de Scootaloo se abrierón de par en par mientras volaba por el aire en su scooter, ahora saltando a través de un aro en llamas, afortunadamente, el aro desvió las llamas verdes alrededor de ella en vez de enredársele, así que pasó por delante de las peligrosas flamas, se detuvo una vez que el pequeño estallido de Spike había pasado.

Las dos chicas que miraban incrédulas.

—Spike ...— dijo Rainbow seriamente y él estaba listo para una reprimenda.

— Lo siento, no quería...

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —dijo de repente la mayor sacándole una sonrisa a Scootaloo— ¿Lo viste? Saltaste a través de un anillo de fuego ¡Ese era el toque extra que necesitaba el truco, por Celestia, me asusté por un segundo porque no planeamos eso, podría haber salido realmente mal, pero fue genial!

—¡Lo fue, ¿verdad?! —Scootaloo se unió a la emoción y Spike sintió un alivio no sólo por dejar que la presión lujuriosa hubise salido, sino de haberse librado de esa situación.

—Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo algúna vez, ese truco es demasiado cool para no practicarlo Spike, ¿te importaría ayudarnos en la próxima sesión?

—Claro, las dos pueden contar conmigo —la chica colorida asintió.

—Estupendo, tengo que irme ya chicos, pero me alegro de que pasemos el rato juntos, los veré más tarde —ella junto con Tanque subieron, la tortuga en una montura del patín de Rainbow que ella había comprado para él específicamente, mientras aceleraba despidiéndose de ambos, arrastrando a su mascota detrás de ella, los dos vieron a Rainbow Dash correr hasta que la perdieron de la vista; ahí fue cuando Scootaloo dejó escapar su propia presión que estaba conteniendo.

—¡Oh, Celestia mía, Spike, ¿lo viste? Rainbow Dash estaba tan orgullosa de mí! Estaba tan emocionada cuando se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer trucos en mi scooter, pero realmente le gustó ¡oh, eso fue lo mejor, lo mejor! Oh Spike gracias! —la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Spike en un inesperado abrazo, haciéndole toser otra pequeña llama, después de darse cuenta de eso Scootaloo lo dejó ir y se ruborizó tímidamente—. Um ... lo siento ... no quise hacer eso.

—Está bien, me alegra poder ayudarte —trató de tranquilizar a la chica que estaba mirándolo tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas, una expresión que lo estaba quemando por dentro con lo linda que era—. Creo que voy a volver a recoger los víveres para Twilight —Scootaloo asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar la ropa que se había quitado y dejado en el suelo, ya con ganas de cubrirse.

Después de vestirse rápidamente, le hizo un ademán de despedida a Spike con timidez, montando su scooter se fue dejando al muchacho un poco confundido

—Ella ... ni siquiera se despidió, ¿estará nerviosa? —no entendía por qué, las chicas eran confusas.

—Bien, debo ir a Plumas y Sofás, ¿quién cascos vende sólo esas dos cosas?

Ya era miércoles por la tarde y Spike estaba disfrutando el día que era un poco más fresco que los anteriores, mañana Zecora vendría a visitar a Twilight y Spike salió a recoger algunas donas para ofrecer a su visita, tenía los posibles planes de llevarse un par para sí el mismo, pues las rosquillas de Pinkie siempre eran una delicia para disfrutar.

Al entrar en la pastelería sonó la campanilla anunciando a un cliente, fue respondido por un grito familiar de —¡Un momento por favor!

Pinkie Pie prácticamente saltó de la cocina al mostrador de la tienda con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro como siempre.

—Hey Spike, ¿cómo estás hoy? ¡Espero que estés bien! —tenía una de esas sonrisas contagiosas que hacían feliz a todo el mundo.

—Hola Pinkie, venía a recoger unas donas para Twilight.

—¡Sí, mis rollos dulces super azucarados! —declaró el título de su postre especial con mucho orgullo y luego se inclinó sobre el mostrador—. Oh, oh oh oh oh, tengo una sorpresa para tiiiii! —Spike parpadeó preguntándose qué podría ser la sorpresa de Pinkie Pie, podía ser un postre especial, una fiesta sin ninguna razón con una canción aleatoria y un pastelazo en la cara.

—Uh ... bien, ¿qué es? —Spike estaba mirando alrededor esperando cualquier cosa, pero Pinkie solo se rió de una manera más traviesa de lo normal, hizo un gesto con el dedo para atráerle que era extrañamente atractivo.

—¡Sígueme y verás, es un regalo especial que no puedes imaginar! —le cantó alegremente y desapareció en la cocina

—De acuerdo, vamos —Spike le siguió aún esperando que le hicieran estallar algo en la cara con su cañón de confeti o algo así, pero lo que encontró en la cocina fue realmente inesperado.

—¡Tienes tus propias galletas! —Pinkie rió maliciosamente otra vez mientras señalaba a la cocina, allí en un delantal mirando el horno estaba Sweetie Bell, que parecía muy concentrada en el horno, como si su mirada lo hiciera funcionar mejor—. Sweetie vino y dijo querer hacerte unas golosinas, aunque ella no sabía hornear muy bien, así que me pidió ayuda, entonces le dije "seguro, me encantaría ayudar", pregunté para quién era, pero dijo que era un secreto y dije que está bien, pero luego vi lo que quería hacer y yo estaba como "oh Pinkie ya sabes para quién lo está haciendo, pero no debes decir nada!", así que no lo hice hasta ahora —Spike parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de entender todo eso, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo —. Ya casi termina.

Pinkie lo empujó hacia delante tropezando en su camino hacia una sorprendida Sweetie Belle que levantó la mirada pero logró disimular una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, hola!, no esperaba verte tan pronto.

—Sí, yo tampoco —dijo él mirando a Pinkie que sonreía orgullosa—. ¿Así que estás horneando algo?

—Sí ... sólo son unas galletas —dijo un poco preocupada mirando el horno—. Normalmente todo lo que cocino se quema o se hace cenizas y en los peores casos se derrite, así que le pedí ayuda a Pinkie.

—¡Y me alegra ayudar! ¡Una amiga que me necesite siempre es una amiga que yo necesito! —su voz resonó desde dentro de la nevera en la que estaba guardando un pastel para hornearlo mas tarde, Sweetie parecía preocupada.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de Pinkie saldrán geniales, después de todo, tienes una buena maestra y parece que estás haciéndolo mejor —ella sonrió brillantemente ante los elogios.

—Sí espero que sí —pestañeó de una manera muy parecida a Rarity, ella vestía su traje de sol habitual, pero con un delantal, que la hacía parecer una mujer casada cocinando para su esposo, en realidad se veía muy linda así—. Son un regalo después de todo —Spike ya se había dado cuenta de ello, considerando lo que dijo Pinkie.

—¡Seguro que saldrán súper bien, porque los cocinaste con amor para tu amigo, y ese es el ingrediente más importante de todos! —Pinkie los sostuvo en un abrazo amistoso, mientras los aplastaba contra su pecho, Spike notó con más diversión que excitación que no estaba usando un sujetador, otra vez, no quería decir que no estuviera disfrutando cada momento—. Excepto por la harina, la masa es una parte importante también, y el azúcar, definitivamente necesitas el azúcar para las galletas a menos que sean galletas sin azúcar.

—¡Puff! —Sweetie Belle trató de protestar claramente no disfrutó el abrazo de la muerte contra sus pechos tanto como Spike.

—La sartén y el horno son importantes también, pero esos no son realmente ingredientes y luego necesitarás ...—un sonido de "Ding" le interrumpió—. ¡Las galletas están listas! —dejó a ambos para ponerse los guantes para hornear, Sweetie Belle estaba sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones y Spike estaba reteniendo ese calor ya tan común dentro de sí mismo.

Pinkie sacó las galletas y rió ante los resultados

—Salieron bien Sweetie! —la niña corrió a ver sus resultados y luego ambas estaban saltando y riendo felizmente de su creación—. Nunca había hecho galletas como estas antes, pero se ven bien, supongo que sólo hay una persona que puede decirnos.

—Está bien —dijo Sweetie Belle dirigiéndose a Spike con una expresión desviada y muy atractiva—. Spike, cierra los ojos ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió y Spike miró a su alrededor cautelosamente sabiendo que Pinkie seguía en la habitación y que podía pasar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, hizo lo que le pidió su amiga y los cerró—. Bien, ahora abre la boca.

Aún más sospechoso, sin embargo, abrió su boca recibiendo el bocadillo en ella, era pequeño, cálido y sabroso, Spike lo masticó durante un rato y notó los trozos crujientes entre la galleta azucarada, fue entonces cuando lo supo.

"¿Zafiros?" Abrió los ojos aun masticando su galleta y vio el plato de galletas de azúcar y zafiros en las manos de Sweetie Bell.

—Sorpresa, ¿te gustan? —lo miró con entusiasmo y Spike no perdió tiempo en probar otro.

—Las mejores, están deliciosas, ¿cómo supiste que me gustaban las galletas de azúcar y zafiro?

—Bueno, son las únicas galletas de gemas que puedes encontrar en un libro de cocina —Sweetie admitió y Spike pensó que eso tenía sentido, los rubíes no servían para cocinar y los diamantes no tenían el sabor adecuado para dulces—. ¿Realmente te gustaron?

—¡Por Celestia, sí! ¡Están deliciosas! —Spike se comió otra mientras Sweetie Belle lo observaba felizmente, Pinkie estaba observando a los dos interactuar y haciendo lo posible para callarse mientras hablaban.

—Estoy feliz de que te gusten, ya sabes ...— pestañeo otra vez como su hermana mayor, su voz repentinamente tomó un tono atractivo—. Si alguna vez quieres algo como esto de nuevo, o cualquier otra cosa, puedes preguntarme estaré feliz de cocinarte —Spike había hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndose bajo control con esa extraña flama que había estado expulsando últimamente, después del abrazo de Pinkie, pero sintió una súbita agitación en su pecho cuando Sweetie Belle habló de esa manera con él, ¿dónde aprendió a coquetear así? Sintió otro estallido en su garganta. ¡Necesitaba una sacarlo ahora!

—¡Ataque extraterrestre! —Spike gritó repentinamente en voz alta apuntando a la ventana, haciendo que tanto Sweetie Belle como Pinkie Pie le diesen la espalda y se asomaran a la ventana, tan pronto como las chicas se voltearon, Spike corrió hacia la nevera y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego tan controlada como pudo, no era el mejor lugar para su estallido, pero no podía pensar en ningún lugar más seguro, una vez que exhaló toda su llamarada, cerró de golpe la puerta del frigorífico.

—No veo nada —Pinkie siguió mirando por la ventana confundida—. ¿Estás seguro de que no era sólo un pájaro o un platillo volador normal o algo así?

—Oh uh ... debió haber sido un Frisbee —se cubrió la boca un poco—. Pero, gracias Sweetie Belle, realmente me gustan tus galletas —ignoró el extraño grito de Spike hace un momento para atender a sus elogios.

—No hay de que Spike, por favor, llévatelas todas, eres el único que puede comerlas después de todo —eso era verdad; no todos tenían los dientes lo suficientemente fuertes como para masticar gemas.

Sweetie puso su regalo en una bolsa y Spike recogió las donas para su visita de mañana, agradeciendo a las chicas por su arduo trabajo haciendo esas delicias, Spike se revisó a si mismo antes de que tuviera otro ataque de respiración con fuego por chicas bonitas, mientras se alejaba, oyó el comentario de Pinkie en la cocina

—Hey, mi pastel ha terminado de hornearse, es gracioso, no recuerdo haberlo puesto en el horno sino en la nevera.

El jueves había llegado y ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, mientras Twilight preparaba la mesa para compartir un buen almuerzo junto con Spike y Zecora, quería estar segura de que todo saliera perfecto, ella no necesitaba impresionar a Zecora, pero le era importante para tener las cosas arregladas de una manera apropiada, además, cuando una amiga fuera a visitarle era educado tener todo tan bien hecho como pudiera, hacía sola esta tarea ya que Spike estaba preparando los sandwiches en la cocina, él era generalmente mejor en la cocina que ella,no quería estresarlo más ya que no podía entenderlo, pero toda la semana el chico se había visto tenso y nervioso, ya no se estaba acercando tanto ella, más allá de sus actitudes sarcásticas habituales, pero parecía un poco estresado, cuando Twilight le preguntó sobre el tema, dijo que estaba bien, pero todavía estaba preocupada.

Golpearon a La puerta y Twilight llamó a Spike para que lo abriera, cosa que hizo, la abrió para saludar a su alta amiga de piel oscura.

—Zecora, gracias por venir.

—Es un placer para mí venirlos a visitar, no puedo esperar a ver lo que tenemos para almorzar —intercambiaron un rápido abrazo mientras ella dejaba a Zecora, la mujer que llevaba sus hábitos casuales, sueltos sobre sí misma, eran de su tierra natal, Twilight tenía una camisa de manga larga púrpura y pantalones largos, afortunadamente más temprano ese día había lanzado un hechizo en la casa para que el aire dentro de la misma se sintiera más fresco, pues últimamente el calor era mucho en el pueblo.

—Spike está terminando de preparar el almuerzo, siéntete como en casa y toma asiento, traeré el té —Zecora acepto el ofrecimiento, tomó un lugar en la mesa, depositando una bolsa que había traído con ella en la mesa, Twilight sirvió a los tres una taza de té helado y pronto Spike salió con los platiillos —. Justo a tiempo, Spike.

—Es lo mejor que pude hacer con lo que tenemos en la cocina, pero espero que les guste —Spike pusó los platos sobre la mesa.

—Tengo mucha fe en tu habilidad culinaria, no puedo esperar para probar esta comida tan extraordinaria —Zecora rimó y los tres tomaron asiento para almorzar, tuvieron una buena comida juntos, compartiendo charlas de lo que habían estado haciendo, Twilight y Zecora tenían la oportunidad de discutir las diferentes cosas que habían aprendido sobre los nuevos hechizos y pociones con las que a menudo trabajaban, Spike por ahora estaba tranquilo y callado, ya que no tenía mucho que añadir o interés en ellos, sólo practicaba la magia casualmente y eso era con la compañía de Twilight.

Zecora pareció percatarse del comportamiento poco entusiasta de Spike y lo observó cuidadosamente.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, ¿hay algo que compartir después de tu visita al boque Everfree?

—No realmente, alguien me horneó algunas galletas de zafiro que estaban deliciosas, fue un regalo, pero aparte de eso, no ha habido nada excitante.

—Una de las chicas le cocinó galletas especialmente para él, la hermana pequeña de Rarity —Twilight compartió la anécdota en un tono chismoso y Spike le dirigió una mirada acusante, Twilight sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Oh, no hay razón para sentirse avergonzado, Spike, deberías estar orgulloso, creo que es dulce que te haya horneado galletas como regalo.

—Así que un regalo de una jovencita especial, díme Spike ¿su presente te hizo reaccionar de alguna manera inusual? —ella miraba a Spike con una sonrisa de comprensión y el chico sólo la miraba con la misma cara sin emoción.

—No, en realidad no, quiero decir, sabían bastante bien, y le di las gracias por ello, fue muy agradable, pero no pasó nada especial —Zecora continuó estudiando al chico por un tiempo y Twilight se preguntaba si algo estaba sucediendo que ella no se enteraba.

—Bueno, entonces, si tu lo dices, así es como debió pasar, ¿Twilight te importaría si hago algo para ayudarme a relajar? —Zecora se quitó la capa superior de sus ropas que Twilight encontró un poco inusual, ya que la temperatura en la biblioteca estaba bastante bien ajustada por su hechizo, sin embargo Zecora hizo que las miradas de sus anfitriones se fijaran en ella, pues la ropa que llevaba debajo era un poco revelador con sus pechos, bastante grandes, sus cintura marcada y un abdomen bastante tonificado, en realidad no dejó mucho a la imaginación.

—¡Z—Zecora! Eh ... mira, no estoy muy cómoda con ese... tipo de atuendo que estás usando —Twilight trató de sonar lo más amable posible con su amiga que ahora tenía sus pechos casi colgando con sólo una simple prenda que mas parecía un hilo o una cuerda que cubría sus pezones nada más, no era el atuendo más apropiado para visitar a unos amigos, especialmente por Spike que la estaba observando con los ojos abiertos y saltones—. ¿Puedo bajar la temperatura en toda la casa si quieres?

—Oh, ¿prefieres que me ponga mi capucha otra vez? Spike dime, ¿acaso no te gusta lo que ves? —Zecora se agarro los pechos de forma muy sugestiva levándolos un poco con las manos, dejándolos caer y rebotar, haciendo que la mandíbula de Twilight cayera en al piso de lo incrédula que estaba por ver a su amiga protagonizar esa escena que más parecía de un libro erótico, casi se puso de pie para gritarle a Zecora por su comportamiento inapropiado frente a un niño, cosa que ella sabía no tenía autoridad moral para hacerlo pero se detuvo cuando vio a Spike dejando salir una corriente de fuego en el aire.

—¡S—Spike! ¿Qué diablos? —Twilight estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Zecora sólo observaba con calma.

—Era como lo indicaba mi creencia, nuestro amigo Spike está entrando a la adolescencia —Spike finalmente puso bajo control sus flamas y cubrió su boca, mirando a las dos mujeres como si hubiera hecho algo malo, eventualmente sus ojos se posaron en Twilight.

—Twilight lo siento, pero ... no sé lo que está pasando conmigo, no quería que te preocuparas, pero he estado teniendo este ... "problema" —fue un poco embarazoso para él hablar sobre eso a quien consideraba lo más cercano a una madre, miró la mesa avergonzado y Twilight movió su silla más cerca de él poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

—Spike, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo? —dijo eso en un tono más maternal que de costumbre, preocupada pero feliz de hacerle saber al chico que podía contar con ella

Spike asintió sin mirar a la chica de ojos morados.

—Hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar con tu pequeño incendio, puedo proporcionarte un buen remedio —Spike asintió rápidamente y Zecora se puso la capa sobre los hombros de nuevo para cubrir esos generosos atributos que Spike aún seguía ojeando—. Y Spike gracias por el cumplido, es bueno saber que todavía tengo cierto atractivo —Twilight estaba realmente confusa y algo celosa viendo a su amiga.

—¿Cumplido?... bien, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Porque siento que soy la única que no entiende.

—Ahora que Spike entra a la adolescencia y ve a una chica atractiva, el fuego en su esófago se convierte en un arma casi radioactiva, una muestra de masculinidad común entre su clan de dragones, así es como muestran a las hembras que se han convertido en adultos varones —Twilight escuchó atentamente la explicación rimada.

—Así que cuando Spike se excita empieza a arrojar fuego... Mira Spike no trato de avergonzarte, pero he sabido que te has excitado antes y nunca has hecho esto ¿Por qué tan de repente? —Spike se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no disfrutaba realmente de ser el tema de conversación, especialmente de esta manera, Twilight le rodeó con un brazo para consolarlo, pero no le ayudó mucho.

—Estos sentimientos pueden crecer muy deprisa, pero después de un tiempo se irán como la brisa, hasta entonces he traído una poción, es muy efectiva en mi opinión —Zecora metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una calabaza como un recipiente de bebida, la destapó y la vertió en un vaso que antes había usado para el té—. Por favor toma solo un trago, antes que otra explosión de fuego cause un estrago.

Zecora parecía concentrada en la solución del problema, pero Twilight todavía estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Spike nunca había hecho esto antes? Tal vez era algo de su ascendencia dragón, en ciertos momentos de sus vidas ella tuvo que lidiar con eso, pero ella nunca había notado que él actuara de esta manera. ¿Era porque había estado haciendo "eso" con él esas noches? Tal vez sus pequeñas sesiones con él estaban ayudando a mantener sus impulsos menores bajo control, pero ahora, si tuviera la solución en esa botella, ya no la necesitaría.

—Hmmm... no está mal, sabe a tomates —Spike bebió la copa con expresión desconcertada.

—Los tomates los agregué para darle buen gusto y como cubierta, fue Fluttershy quien me las regalo de su huerta, por cierto, al compartir sus tomates estaba muy animada, después de que supo que te gustaban tanto en la pijamada.

—Bueno, gracias Zecora, tal vez ahora no vomite fuego por todos lados fuera de control... ¿Cuánto de estas cosas debo beber?

—Sólo una taza al día pues es medicina nueva, pero antes de irme deberíamos ponerla a prueba —Zecora hizo lo que dijo y volvió a abrir su túnica para mostrarle sus curvas que ahora parecían gigantescas ante el joven, Spike la observó un rato, pero no parecía tener reacciones inflamables.

—Yo... me siento bien —claramente disfrutando de la vista al tener las mejillas rojas, pero sin respuesta violenta, sin embargo, Zecora quiso ir más allá.

—Para estar seguros de que te has curado, por favor tócalos con cuidado.

—¡Zecora! —Twilight protestó inmediatamente y la mujer rió, volviéndose a cubrir.

—No te alteres amiga querida, fue solo una broma de despedida —le guiñó un ojo a Spike y Twilight rodó los suyos—. Ha sido muy divertido venir a almorzar, pero me temo que a casa debo regresar.

—Sólo si tienes que hacerlo —Twilight dijo llevando a su amiga a la puerta la situación era incomoda y aunque Twi era muy amable siempre, ahora estaba algo shockeada.

En la puerta Zecora les dio a cada uno un abrazo de despedida.

—Ahora recuerda lo que digo mi amigo dragón, sólo una taza al día para controlar el fuego de tu corazón —le recordó al chico una última vez y él asintió con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no estoy tan obsesionado con el jugo de tomate en comparación con las galletas de zafiro de todos modos —Zecora sonrió y dijo adiós a ambos.

Twilight no estaba tan segura sin embargo.

El sábado por la noche, Twilight y Spike se preparaban para ir a la cama después de un largo día de atender a los visitantes en la biblioteca, Twi había conseguido algunos libros nuevos que eran en su mayoría ficción, se sorprendió de cuántas personas habían aparecido para ver qué nuevos libros tenía, no sólo de la ciudad, sino también a algunos de sus amigos, así que ella y Spike habían estado ocupados todo el día, el clima era caliente y el hechizo de Twilight para enfriar el interior de la biblioteca probablemente tenía algo que ver con tantos clientes.

El calor también era una excusa para la poca ropa que muchas de las jóvenes llevaban hoy, Twilight había estado preocupada por Spike ahora que ella era consciente de su situación, pero la poción de Zecora consiguió su efecto, una taza por la mañana y Spike no exhalaba una sola flama durante todo el día, permitiéndole disfrutar del espectáculo que sus clientas le daban.

Twilight se preguntó qué pasaba dentro de un niño con sangre de dragón para hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta interna era disparar fuego tan incontrolablemente? Por no mencionar que el remedio de Zecora que le impedia hacerlo, le preocupaba que pudiera hacerle daño, ya que ella le advirtió que no bebiera más de una taza al día, pero no parecía enfermo o herido en absoluto, incluso pudo usar su fuego para enviar una carta a Celestia esa tarde, pensó que no había razón para preocuparse más por ello ahora cuando se estaban preparando para ir a la cama.

Spike ya estaba en sus boxers en la cama y Twilight estaba en su ropa habitual de dormir con una camisa suelta y pantalones cortos, aunque estos enseñaban sus piernas un poco más de lo usual, se estaba preparando para acostarse y notó que Spike estaba moviéndose mucho, tratando de ponerse cómodo, pero no lo lograba, se detuvo caminando junto a él en la cama, sentada en su borde

—Hey, ¿tienes problemas para relajarte?

—Un poco —Spike confesó al mirar a su cuidadora de pelo púrpura—. Simplemente no puedo acomodarme.

—Oh, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —Twilight miró más abajo en la cama y se sorprendió mirando hacia donde estaba su regazo bajo la manta, se pateó un poco por pensar en esa opción de inmediato, pero si era necesario para que su amigo descansara...

—Sí, ¿crees que podrías traerme un poco de la medicina de Zecora? —Twilight sintió que su corazón se partía ante su petición.

—Oh ... ¿estás seguro? Lo digo porque Zecora dijo que no deberías tomar más de un vaso al día —Twilight hizo un buen trabajo ocultando su decepción en la voz, ahora se preguntaba por qué estaba pensando en hacer "eso" con Spike en primer lugar, ella sólo hacia "eso" cuando él lo necesitaba, no era como si fuera para beneficio propio.

—Sí, solo tomare un pequeño sorbo, estaré bien, hoy no bebí un vaso completo porque no en realidad no me fascina el sabor —ella asintió aceptando darle la medicina y ayudarlo a dormir, eso era lo que era más importante después de todo, ayudar a su asistente número uno a relajarse, nada más, o eso quería creer.

Twilight bajó las escaleras atravesando la biblioteca hasta la cocina, caminó con pasos delicados acercándose a la nevera, en el interior, ahí estaba el líquido de tomate que Zecora había preparado, Twilight iba a tomarlo cuando algo más cruzó su mente.

Hacia la parte trasera del refrigerador había una botella de jugo de tomate normal, Spike nunca bebía de eso, pero a Twilight le gustaba mezclarlo con otros sabores como bebida, si ella le diera eso a Spike en su lugar, él no sería capaz de diferenciarlos.

—Claro que lo notará —se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle sobre tal cosa en primer lugar? ¿Para que la necesitara a ella en lugar de la botella?

—No, no es por eso, Twilight —se vio reflejada entre las dos bebidas—. Si Spike bebe demasiado por accidente, podría enfermarse.

Sí, esa era la razón, ella estaba preocupada por él y no estaba celosa de que alguna bebida la remplazara a ella y a su "tratamiento", era por su salud y su salud iba que todo.

Vertiendo un poco de jugo de tomate en un vaso Twilight dejó la botella y subió de nuevo.

Entró en la habitación, Twilight y le dio la bebida su asistente, Spike lo tragó todo de una vez y resintió un poco el gusto

—¡Blech! Ahora sabe más a jugo de tomate que antes, debió haberse asentado, debemos sacudirlo de ahora en adelante antes de verterlo.

—Buena idea —Twilight mantuvo su actuación perfecta, inclinándose hacia a Spike le dio un beso en la frente—. Bien, descansa un poco, podríamos tener otro día agitado mañana como hoy, así que tenemos que estar listos para madrugar.

—De acuerdo —Spike bostezó y se acomodó en la cama, algo que hacía que Twilight se derritiera de ternura siempre—. Buenas noches Twi, gracias.

—Con gusto Spike —Twilight lo observó acostarse y luego apagó las velas, se metió en su cama rápidamente, pero no era su cuerpo el que le impedía dormir ahora, en cambio, su mente se mantuvo despierta por los pensamientos de lo que había hecho, le había mentido a Spike, directamente a su cara, ¿y para qué? Twilight se había sentido celosa desde que Zecora fue de visita, pero decidir sobre reemplazar las necesidades de Spike, era por su salud, por supuesto, ya que claramente no estaba haciendo bien al beber "tanto", aunque eso no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Casi una hora pasó y mientras Twilight estaba acostada en su cama despierta, preguntándose sobre lo que había hecho, Spike seguía moviéndose en la cama, Twilight no podía dejar de notarlo, se sentó mirando hacia él en el dormitorio débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna, permaneció sentada allí un rato antes de reunir coraje.

—Hey Spike.

—¿Sí? — Sonaba cansado pero muy despierto al responder de inmediato.

—¿Quieres dormir en mi cama? Tal vez es más cómoda que la tuya —hubo una larga pausa mientras Twilight esperaba la respuesta y Spike finalmente habló.

—No, está bien, además, no es justo que me quede en tu cama y tú en la mía —él seguía pensando en ella, qué tierno era.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos compartirla, ya sabes dormir juntos —otra larga pausa y Spike finalmente se sentó mirando a Twilight en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás segura? —creciendo con ella, habían compartido cuarto, cama y hasta lo había bañado, pero esto era diferente

—Claro hay espacio suficiente para dos, es sólo por esta noche no hay problema, solíamos dormir juntos todo el tiempo —Spike se sentó allí reflexionando sobre sus palabras antes de finalmente casi saltar fuera de su cama llevando su almohada con él, Twilight se movió para darle espacio dejando que el muchacho se acostara.

—Es verdad es más cómoda que mi cama —comentó perezosamente Spike , Twilight asintió y lo cubrió con la sabanas, acostada también en la cama le sonrió a su acompañante—. Buenas noches Twilight.

—Buenas noches, Spike —dijo ella acercándose para darle un segundo beso esa noche, !esta vez fue más húmedo que de lo normal, pero no cerró los ojos, simplemente se quedó despierta en la oscuridad, el tiempo pasó y los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, ninguno de ellos dormido, pensamientos seguían incitando a la mente de Twilight hasta que finalmente su cuerpo tomó la acción que su subconsciente le gritaba.

Deslizándose por la cama con cuidado, Twilight se puso de pie y se aseguró de que Spike se mantuviera acomodado a su lado dándole la espalda, estando segura de que no la miraría, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, arrojando su camisa y luego sus pantalones cortos junto con las bragas al suelo, tragó un poco de saliva, considerando las acciones atrevidas que estaba a punto de realizar, pero la idea no dejaría su mente, estaba segura de que Spike no necesitaba esa medicina tanto como la necesitaba a ella, ella podía darle lo que ninguna poción jamás podría.

Regresó a la cama moviendose a través de las sábanas hasta que su piel tocó la de Spike, el contacto lo despertó de su descanso, aunque no estaba dormido, si algo relajado.

— ¿Twi... —se silenció al sentir la suave mano de Twilight deslizándose alrededor de su costado y sobre su regazo, tocando contra el frente de su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior.

Él gimió en respuesta en un primer momento de confusión, su cuerpo se movía mientras se estaba volviendo más consciente.

—¿Twilight que haces?

—Shhh ... sólo relajate Spike —dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo, ahora acercándolo de espaldas conta ella para que él pudiera sentir sus pechos empujándole, no eran tan grandes ni tan moldeados como los de Zecora, Fluttershy o incluso Pinkie, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para sentirlos presionados sobre su piel y Spike admitía, que se sentía maravilloso.

— Estas tan... caliente —jadeó y ella podía sentir su miembro creciendo y poniéndose duro en su mano rápidamente.

—Me aseguraré de que duermas bien esta noche.

La parte razonable de la mente de Twilight estaba diciéndole que él ya se había dormido, que estaba empezando a descansar, que sólo su cuidado y ternura eran suficientes para calmarlo, que desde el momento en que se había metido a la cama con ella había estado mucho más relajado y esto no era necesario.

La otra parte de la mente y el cuerpo de Twilight decía lo contrario incitándola a seguir.

Desabrochándole el botón de sus boxers con habilidad previamente adquirida, Twilight comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Spike con sus dedos y él la recompensó con un pequeño gemido que de alguna manera la excitaba y motivaba para continuar pues ella sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma; todavía le gustaba su "tratamiento" Ahora presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda del chico le dejo sentir su entrada vaginal que ya estaba un poco húmeda, era imposible no sentirla pues tan mojada y con un poco de bello aunque no demasiado.

—¡Oh Twilight! —dejo escapar él.

—¿Te está gustando? —interrogó ella con una sonrisa olfateando el cabello de Spike, un aroma juvenil y lujurioso, le encantaba.

—¡Si... por favor hazlo más fuerte! —suplico el muchacho moviendo sus caderas, ahora pareciera que Twi lo estuviera penetrando pues ella embestía con su vagina la parte trasera del chico con cada movimiento.

Ella ya emocionada empezó a acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos y hacerle soltar respiraciones más rápidas, su toque mágico seguía siendo tan bueno como antes, podría hacerlo sentir bien esta noche.

Podía hacer mucho más.

Twilight deslizó su cuerpo retirando las sábanas, ahora ambos estaban desnudos sin nada que los cubriera en la cama, mantenía a Spike con la vista desviada de ella, pero era inútil porque le frotaba sus pechos contra él todo el camino mientras bajaba dándole pequeños besos en el pecho, el estómago y la cintura, pero sintio las manos de Spike buscándola.

—Tranquilo Spike, aquí estoy —sus manos se juntaron y en la oscuridad aun así podían verse claramente

—Twilight... yo... —ella sabía lo que deseaba si bien era porque lo deseaba hace tiempo sus mentes estaban conectadas.

—Adelante, puedes tocarlas si quieres —guió sus manos hasta sus senos y Spike ni corto ni perezoso los manoseo como si de un juguete que nunca tuvo de niño se tratase.

—Ahg, pero con cuidado Spike —el muchacho era aún inexperto, aunque ella no sabía de esto mucho más que él.

Pasaron un tiempo así, Spike se vio tentado a acercar sus labios a los pechos de Twilight pero no se atrevió por lo que se limitó a apretarlos, rosarlos y divertirse con ellos, ahora él también estaba perdido en el acto pero Twi decidió que era tiempo de hacer lo que había querido hace días.

—Ahora acuéstate como siempre —le dijo algo que, pareció más una orden, pero él lo hizo más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que ella le ordenara.

Sus labios encontraron el pene del chico que parecía estar esperando ansiosamente lo que ella tenía planeado hacer, Spike gimió de nuevo y la lengua de Twilight le recorrió sus genitales de forma tal que lo dejo sin aire.

Ya eran dos veces que le había hecho eso, Twilight se estaba acostumbrando más al acto y no pensaba si era algo bueno o malo, al descubrir que su boca disfrutaba de ello, de estar llena de él y saber que eso lo hacía sentir tan bien, eso la hacía sentirse bien a ella igualmente.

Con la cabeza finalmente donde había planeado tenerla, podía ahora complacerse a sí misma, su mano derecha bajó entre sus piernas y frotándose su clítoris en pequeños círculos, había querido hacer eso desde hace tanto y tenía que ser así, era tan buena esa sensación, necesitaba esto, su cabeza comenzó a moverse más rápido aumentando la velocidad del sexo oral que le practicaba a su asistente número uno, a su mejor amigo y alguien que ahora tenía la fortuna de ser el primero en dejarle experimentar todo esto.

Mientras se masturbaba podía sentir que Spike eyacularía pronto, conocía bien esa sensación y le encantaba, frenó su cabeza y subió, lamiendo alrededor de la punta de su pene sintiendo el sabor salado y agradable para ella del líquido preseminal, quería que lo disfrutara, pero quería disfrutarlo también.

Lentamente subió la mirada hacia Spike observando mientras ella continuaba chupando su intimidad, sus ojos púrpuras vieron los verdes del chico, mirándola a través de la oscuridad, ella no le había dicho que no la mirara esta vez, de alguna manera ella quería que él viera hacerle sexo oral, quería que la viera desnuda, quería que el la deseara.

La emoción del climax estaba llegándole a ella y sus dedos la estaban llevando a un ritmo más rápido de lo usual, quería que lo hicieran juntos, su cabeza se movió más y más rápido contra el pene del chico mientras él la miraba mordiéndose los labios y jadeando, sus caderas temblorosas y sus dedos de los pies se curvaban mientras ella sentía como el orgasmo llegaba más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, utilizando su mano para ayudar a acariciar los testículos de Spike.

—Sí, así... Twilight... Oh Celestia me voy a...

No terminó la frase y finalmente le dio lo que quería, cada gota de su semilla entró en su boca, Twilight mantuvo su cabeza inmóvil mientras le disparaba ese caliente fluido dentro sintiendo como caía en su lengua e inundaba su cavidad bucal, no lo pensó ni un segundo y tras separarse de la zona genital de Spike se lo tragó todo, respirando sonoramente para sentir el gusto salado y ahora ya conocido de los fluidos del chico.

Spike fue finalmente liberado del los labios de Twilight quien le regalo una última lamida en la punta del pene para limpiarlo, se deslizó a un lado tomando la manta del suelo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—Espero haberte ayudado a dormir esta noche —su voz aún era suave y dulce, Spike suspiró y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, incapaz de pensar o hablar con claridad, era exactamente como ella esperaba—. Intenta dormir bien ahora, ya vuelvo iré a limpiarme

—Oh … está bien ... Twilight ... buenas noches, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Spike —esas palabras parecían tan distintas ahora. ¿Por qué? Ella todavía lo amaba como su asistente, como un amigo, como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, ella todavía lo amaba mucho, pero se sentía diferente decirle eso ahora.

Twilight recogió su ropa y entró en el baño, encendiendo las velas adentro para mirarse en el espejo, se veía bien, sexy, no era muy común eso en ella, aunque tampoco era frecuente que pudiera consentirse así, de hecho ... Spike seguía estando "duro" por lo que había acabado de pasar, tal vez, solo tal vez podrían disfrutarlo un poco más, él no se opondría a que lo hicieran, estaba segura de que si se ponía encima de él y ...

—Detente justo ahí Twilight Sparkle ¿estas planeando violar a quien es prácticamente tu familia? —la voz de la razón al final dejo sus deseos atrás al darse cuenta de lo que estaba considerando—. No vas a tomar la virginidad de Spike... y no le vas a dar la tuya, hay ciertas líneas que no debo cruzar —se miró a sí misma en el espejo, mirándose extrañada pensando en lo difícil que era hablar de esto. ¿En que se había convertido? No hace poco tiempo algo tan inocente como ver Spike en boxers o incluso desnudo corriendo por toda la casa era demasiado vergonzoso para ella que lo obligaba a ponerse ropa. ¿Ahora estaba castigándose debatiendo si debía tener relaciones sexuales con él después de haberlo hecho venirse en su boca? La idea de hacerlo se sentía tan bien que casi le dolía negarse a sí misma que lo deseaba con ansias.

—Oh Celestia ... creo que tengo un problema.

* * *

**Como ven en este capitulo finalmente Twilight acepta que quiere hacer un pseudo incesto jajaja, me gustó traducir y agregar un par de detalles a este capitulo, un toque personal pero en fin, espero les guste, en el siguiente capitulo, Spike va a volverse un hombre así que prepárense.**


End file.
